The Return of Revan
by Cowgirl Jack
Summary: KOTOR story set right after 'The Sith Lords'. Shortly after the death of Darth Traya, the Jedi Exile has a chance to find Revan. But has Revan changed since she left her friends? And what will become of the defeated and broken Jedi Order? LS female Re
1. The Ebon Hawk

_Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR, any sequels, or the companies that create this wonderful game. Frankly, all I want is a little droid…_

_Writer's Notes: The Exile's name is Soner—which translates to 'Last Man' in Turkish. Rather fitting for someone thought of as 'The Last of the Jedi'._

_Also, I have yet to play all the different options in the second game, so I really need to thank the people who worked on the Wikipedia articles relating to the game and its characters. Now, enjoy!_

**Episode One: The _Ebon Hawk_**

In deep space, a small frigate with a beat-up hull and an unappealing exterior made its way across uncharted territory. And inside the ship's cockpit, a young man with a beat-up jacket and an unappealing manner was trying to make sense of the navigation charts.

"It all stems from the fact that the navigation controls are voice activated," growled Atton. "We've got two droids that probably know where we're going, but can't help us." He turned to the man sitting in the co-pilot's seat. "And you're not helping either."

The man folded his arms and grinned. "You're the one who said you could fly this thing."

Soner Nova—the Jedi Exile. It seemed strange to him, after all these years, to be in the company of so many. And yet, not so strange. Ten years ago, he was a Jedi Padawan, and the Republic was being attacked by warriors called the Mandalorians. Two Jedi—Revan and Malak—rebelled against the Order and went to war. Soner followed.

In hindsight, that was not very wise.

At first, things were moving perfectly. Revan was a natural military leader. Victory came so easy to her. And Malak and Soner found themselves generals—and their soldiers found extra strength being led by Jedi. It seemed like nothing bad could possibly happen.

But there was an silent evil that crept about during the war. Something…something in the far corners of the galaxy bothered Revan. Soner was too busy fighting the war to noticed Revan's concerns. The first thing to go wrong was Malachor V. Revan sent her least loyal troops to a planet that the Mandalorians feared. They were used as bait. And then, she gave the order for Soner to crush them all.

_That's when I lost it,_ thought Soner, ignoring Atton's humor. _All those deaths on my head…all those links that were killing me as I was killing them…that's when I cut myself off. That's when I stopped being a Jedi_.

Eventually, Soner reached a horrible conclusion—he was no longer following a noble Jedi. Revan had become twisted, and Malak was following her like a hound at her heels. Disgusted with what he saw, he made his way back to the Jedi to stand for trial. Of all the Jedi that had left the Order, only Soner came back. And instead of welcoming back their lost sheep, the Jedi exiled him.

Soner simply disappeared off the map. He spent years on alien planets—never too long at any one spot, in case he began to befriend the locals. Soner had a cursed gift. He formed powerful bonds with others, and this allowed him to become a leach.

Atton turned towards his friend. "Do you think Revan will be able to help you with that 'siphon' thing the masters told you about?"

"I don't know." Soner was still lost in his thoughts. The past few weeks were a blur. One of the Jedi masters, Atris, leaked his location to the Sith, and they had tired to hunt him down like he was last of the Jedi. Which was partially true.

Along the way, Soner met Kreia—also known as Darth Traya, Revan's old teacher. She used Soner, hoping his siphoning ability would help her in destroying the Force itself. Soner had never met someone who hated the Force like she did.

Darth Traya was not a problem anymore. Soner had killed her—in some ways, he felt sorry for her. But before her death, Traya had told the Exile where Revan had traveled.

Revan. It always went back to Revan. Things had changed after Soner went into Exile. Things he only found out recently.

Apparently, the Republic soon found out what Soner had suspected—the Revan had traded her twin blue lightsabers for two red ones. She called herself Darth Revan, and Malak was once again her loyal hound. They had discovered the Star Forge, an immense factory that produced the Sith army. And then, Revan went to conquer the very people and planets she had saved from the Mandalorians.

But Sith are masters at betrayal, and Malak was tired of being his mistress's dog. While the Jedi had sent their own kind to battle Revan, Malak decided to turn on her. He fired upon her ship, nearly killing Revan and the Jedi. Thinking she was dead, Malak took over and continued fighting in his more barbaric manner.

But Revan did not die. A Padawan named Bastila saved her, and the two became linked. Her mind broken, the Jedi Council erased all memories of the Dark Lady from Revan, and made her think she was a simple solider. Together, Bastila and Revan found out the location of the Star Forge. Bastila was captured by Malak, but lucky for the Padawan, Revan was able to save her—which meant that both Jedi were responsible for the other's salvation. The Star Forge was destroyed, and everyone thought that Revan—the Prodigal Knight—had found peace at last. But she left for the Unknown Regions a year later.

All this was told to her by the oddest source—a Republic Admiral by the name of Carth Onasi. Apparently, he was with the brainwashed Revan before the destruction of the Star Forge. And even odder—he was with her afterwards too.

Soner wasn't sure what to make of this soldier until he was able to leave to face Darth Traya at Malachor V. Admiral Onasi realized that the Exile was heading to one of Revan's old haunts.

"If I see her…do you want me to tell you?" Soner had said this less than two weeks ago to the Admiral.

And for a moment, all traces of rank and statue and bravery vanished—and Soner realized he was looking at a man that was looking for something held very close to his heart. "No. Just…just tell her…Carth Onasi is still waiting for her."

Revan! In love! With a soldier! "You know, ten years ago, if you had told me half the things I was going to do, and half the things Revan was going to do, I wouldn't believe a single word."

"What did you think you were going to accomplish?"

The was not Atton's voice. Soner turned around. Brianna, the last of the Handmaidens, was standing behind him.

"Well, I never would have expected an Exile Jedi to return to the Republic, nor a Sith Lord save the Republic." Soner smiled sheepishly. "Hey…are you holding up okay?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Soner wasn't the only one whose world had turned upside down. Brianna had just found out that her mentor, Atris, had become corrupted by the Sith recordings she kept in her chambers. Atris had been redeemed by Soner, but that didn't make Brianna feel any better. On the other hand, Soner had begun teaching her about the Jedi, and the new focus on her lessons was a distraction from the troubles they had left on Telos.

It was her future that had Soner so concerned. Brianna's father was an Echani senator and her mother was a Jedi. The Jedi died on Malachor V. Darth Revan fought a duel with the father and killed him. Things were not going to be simple for Soner…but everyone else on the _Ebon Hawk_ had been touched by Revan—for good or for evil.

Atton leaded back in his chair and cracked his knuckles. "So, I have to ask—was Revan a babe, or is there a reason she wore that mask?"

"Both," said Soner sadly.

Atton straightened up in his chair. "I…don't follow."

"Sorry. Let me explain. When Revan left for war…she was what some people would call attractive. Not striking, mind you. Long back hair that she used to braid in fancy ways back on Dantooine. Blue eyes…blue…like her lightsabers." Both Atton and Brianna grinned. "Seriously. There was something about her…not vanity…just…when you saw her in front of her troops, or when she was about to give her battle cry…she just looked like a painting. If someone were to imagine a charismatic Jedi warrior…they would have imagined her."

"But…the mask?" asked Brianna.

Soner sighed. "That's a bad memory for me. After Malachor V…I knew I had to leave her. So I headed for her flagship—I couldn't just leave without a word, I had to speak to her. I had to say goodbye properly.

"Well, I was taken to her chambers. I had heard that Malak had lost his jaw in the last battle, so he was in the medical bay. It was just Revan and I. She was facing the window, so her back was turned away from me. I told her I was leaving.

"'Fine,' she said. 'You may leave us. I knew you would do so after Malachor V.'

"I had never seen such coldness. Furthermore, her voice had become scratchy and dry. I saw something strange in her stance and her manner, and demanded she faced me.

"Well, what happens when you completely give into evil? What happens with a good wholesome body allows corruption to seep in? Any trace of beauty, any hint of goodness was erased from that face. She had cut her hair so that it barely went past her chin. It had become limp and dry. And her face…her face looked like she had been burnt and scarred. Pale blue eyes became bright red ones. I think I understood then why my teachers always said that in becoming a Sith, you become a mockery of what you once were. Revan's beauty was gone—it was replaced by a mockery of her old face.

"And worse of all, she laughed. 'Do you noticed any difference? Malak changed, I changed, but you did not change. That is the price of power, it seems.' And she pulled out a mask—her mask—from her cloak. I recognized it as the helmet of the Mandalorian leader. The one she defeated in single combat. 'This is what a damned face looks like. But I think this is worth the price.' I told her it was clear that where she was going, I could not follow. 'But where are you going? Back to the Jedi? Yes? You are insane! Don't you understand? We can't go back, none of us! They will never understand what I did at Malachor V today! I did it all for them!'

"And she put her mask on her face, and I knew—that would be the last time I would see Revan."

Atton and Brianna were both looking at Soner with grim faces. "I had no idea…she had fallen so far."

"Yeah," said Atton, agreeing with Brianna. "But why didn't she kill you?"

"That's one of the things I'm going to ask her if we find her." Soner rubbed his shoulder. It was still sore from his fight with Darth Traya. "And I need to find out if there's anything that can be done about this Force Siphon." He winced. The Jedi Masters acted like he had an incurable disease. And now, Soner was scared to death that he might infect the remaining weakened Jedi.

There was a beeping sound at the control panel. "Switching to sub-light engines." Atton turned to Soner and grinned. "We have reached the Unknown Regions. To your left are uncharted asteroids and up ahead is a small meteor shower. Thank you for flying _Ebon Express_."

Brianna ignored Atton and looked at Soner. "_If_ we find her?"

Soner frowned. "I want to find her alive…but I fear we might only find her tomb."


	2. The Unknown Planet

**Episode Two: The Unknown Planet**

T3 made his way to the cockpit. "Dwooo," was his only reply.

"Yeah," said Soner. "Strange place."

Brianna was awestruck. "We really are at the edge of the galaxy." There were less stars on the starboard side of the ship—ones from different galaxies, burning billions of miles away. The beyond seemed…darker…scarier. "And there's your planet."

Soner looked outside. There it was, a large sphere of rock and water. "So this is where the Force led you, Revan. But why?"

"This doesn't make sense." Atton was punching numbers into the computer. "If these readings are correct…this planet isn't orbiting."

"What?" asked Soner.

"This planet isn't circling a sun. It's not orbiting anything. It's just…moving…on its own. I'm not picking up a lot of cities or technology…but massive life readings." Atton gave the Exile a long look. "I bet they'll have a prison cell though. Because, it wouldn't be right for you to take me someplace where there are no cells. Nope. That wouldn't work at all."

"Atton," said Soner and Brianna at the same time. "Land the ship."

Soner headed to the middle of the Ebon Hawk. Brianna followed closely behind. "We're about to land the ship. Everyone needs to get ready." Soner looked around, eyeing his companions.

Bao-Dur seemed a little sadder for the lost of his driod companion. Remote was a key in the destruction of Malachor V—Bao-Dur sacrificed his childhood creation so that evil would not spread. Ten years ago, Soner was his general, and the two fought in the Mandalorian Wars. Now, both only wanted peace.

"Hey, General, do you really think we can find Revan on this planet? You look about as excited as when we were orbiting Exon and the ion cannons hadn't been delivered yet."

Soner gave a lopsided grin. "The cannons did come eventually, right?" Bao-Dur nodded. "We'll get the answers we seek soon enough."

"It will be good to see Revan again. I too have many questions that need answering." Soner turned and saw the Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorians, looking at the hologram of the strange planet they were approaching.

Soner knew only a little about him. After Darth Traya was killed, he did confine in Soner that he had not been entirely truthful about why he was traveling with Exile. The Mandalore had simply said that he was going to bring his people back together, and in doing so, make the Mandalorians strong again.

"But that was not the only reason. That Jedi witch—Darth Traya—she reminded me that I use to serve Revan, and that I owe it to her to look after you."

"Serve Revan? But you were fighting her in the Mandalorian wars."

"True. But _after_ the war, when she was not Darth Revan anymore…we'll, let's just say I've been on this ship before, and I've put up with HK longer than you have."

"You helped her against the Star Forge?"

"Bingo. And then, she told me to seek out my people and bring them back under one banner…my banner."

Since then, Soner had a new respect for the Mandalore. Like himself, the Mandalore was one of Revan's weapons. But against what enemies? And to what end?

Mira was standing nearby, nursing the wounds caused by Hanharr the Wookie. "You okay?"

"I'll heal, thanks to you." Soner grinned. "Seriously, thanks. Training me…what you did…well, it's the last thing I expected from you. After what you did all those years ago on Malachor."

"Well, nice to see I'm appreciated at last." Soner was glad he had taught Mira some Force techniques. Like Brianna, he was beginning to understand people by their stance. Mira was no longer on edge, looking for a fight. She seemed to have grasped some sense of a normal family at last.

"Statement: my circuits are practically buzzing with anticipation at the thought of being reunited with my master. Oh, how I long to tell her how much destruction I caused the enemy, and how many Sith went down because of my blasters. I only hope the years have not pacified her to a significant degree."

So much for the whole 'normal family' thing. What was Soner going to do with HK? What was Revan thinking, building an assassination droid? Still, despite HK's weird sense of humor and lack of concern for any 'meat-bag' besides his master, the assassin droid was almost fun to have around. He was another riddle that Soner was hoping Revan would be alive to answer for.

What was really unforgivable was how HK interrupted Soner at the worse possible times. He was in the cargo hold, about to kiss Brianna, when HK came in and asked if anyone had seen one of the plates protecting his overworked cranial unit. Soner had never wanted to strike someone with lightning before so badly.

T3 was another matter. Atton hated him, Bao-Dur didn't understand him, and Kreia dismissed him…but T3 was Soner's best link to Revan. A stored hologram of a concerned Carth Onasi revealed something that Soner suspected—T3 was sent by Revan to find _him_.

More questions, and no answers.

One member of their party was not on the _Hawk_. Visas was back on her homeworld. She told Soner she needed to return. "I have to see with my true eyes…this is not a final parting."

"You still have a part to play," Soner had said before dropping her off at a spaceport, where she would find transport. Before she died, Kreia had told him that Visas would be key to rebuilding the Jedi.

"When you call again, I will return." She looked back to where the _Ebon Hawk_ was still docked to the spaceport. "Besides, I know she will make you happy."

"Brianna?" asked Soner.

"My path is a lonely one. But it shall not be lonely for long." She thanked him for all the kindness and the final handful of credits to see her safely across the galaxy. "I have some gift of foresight as well—and I see healing…for all of us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that was the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_. They had spent more time arguing with each other, but in the end, to fight the darkness, this crew came together. For Soner. They all knew their fates were entwined with his.

"I thought you said there were no signs of cities, Atton. You said there were no cities on this planet. That's a city we just flew over."

"Blame the computers! Look, I'd hardly call that a city. More like an aggressively large town."

Brianna only shook her head. "At least we haven't been shot down yet."

Soner rolled his eyes. "Alright people, let's try and work together on this. Can you land near that clearing?"

Atton just grinned. "Seatbelts on people…I'm not known for smooth landings."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If there were more Republic pilots like you back in the war, we would have won," said the Mandalore.

"Look," said Soner. "I couldn't talk any of you into staying on the ship. So, we all need to work together on this. Now come on, the best lead is to head towards the town."

"Query: what if the natives are…hostile?"

_You sound so eager when you say that._ "Then you and the Mandalore will have a field day."

"Strange," said the Mandalore. "Revan headed to these lands to chase the last of the Mandalorians down. Or at least that is what she claimed. But we never approached this section of space."

"So Revan lied?"

"Who knows?"

The walk to the town took about twenty minutes. Atton was right—the settlement wasn't large at all. They noticed several pieces of fallen ships and broken chunks of hull. "This reminds me of the visit to the planet that the Star Forge orbited," said the Mandalore. "All these scattered ships…could that be how this planet was populated?"

Soner nodded. "It does make sense."

"And," said Mira. "It would explain the lack of technology."

There were no city walls—just a collection of dirt walkways with apartments and shops littering the streets. Sounds could be heard echoing from a nearby bazaar. Soner stopped at a small stand. A woman was selling beads and pottery. "Good afternoon ma'am."

The young woman smiled. "You're from that ship that flew by a short while ago?"

Soner could not hide the look of surprise on his face. "You already know about that?"

The lady chuckled. "Sometimes, ships like that come here. If they crash, the crew stays. Most of them end up here. And then they join the population. My father's grandfather was a navigator on the _Spring Runner_, and my mother was a crewman aboard the _Dawn Watch_." Soner understood the situation. He had been on planets like this before. There were no resources for technology in wild places like this. Instead, civilization is created by a stray ship crashing. "So, are you grounded, and here to stay? Or will you find the parts you need to get out of here?"

"Excuse me," said Atton. "The ship did not 'crash'. It was a bumpy landing, that's all."

Soner tried to hide his embarrassment. "Actually, we came here on purpose. We're looking for someone. Perhaps you could help us?"

"Well, I'd love to, but I really need to sell these things…my husband can't work anymore."

Soner motioned to Brianna. "Pick out as many pitchers as you want. Hey, HK, want a necklace?" The droid did not respond. "So, now will you help us?"

"Of course. Who are you looking for?"

"Young woman. Dark hair, blue eyes…well, she probably still looks like that, anyways. About…thirty-four or thirty-five. Would have arrived four years ago or less."

"Black hair, right? I know whom you are talking about. Nuha. Arrived about four years ago. She helped with the grain harvest that first year. You're looking for her?"

All this searching…and no sign of Revan. "No, that's not the woman I'm looking for, but thanks anyways." Soner turned around, but T3 was beeping and whistling for him to stop.

"It is Revan," said the Mandalore. "Nuha was the name she used before she got her memory back." He turned towards the woman. "What do you know about her?"

The woman shrugged. "She arrived four years ago, like I said. It was right after we had a terrible storm rip through the town. The nearby forests were shaken up as well. Well, the town was back on its feet in no time. We recover easily, you see. And then, this frail young woman approaches the town, asking for food and shelter. Well, we thought she was another stray, so were took her in. She said her name was Nuha. We asked where her ship crashed, and she seemed puzzled. 'Crashed? No, it left me here.' Well, you can guess we were surprised at that. No one's ever stayed behind if they could help it!"

"Is she still in town?" asked Soner. So close!

The woman shook her head. "Nuha is a rather shy woman. After regaining her strength, she left the town to set up a farm. Imagine, a lone frail woman keeping growing vegetables. But she brings in food every week, and barters better than anyone else in the bazaar."

_Of course she barters better than anyone else in town. She's a Jedi—and an ex-Sith Lord at that!_ "Where can we find her?"

"The farm is only two kilometers south. You could walk there and be at the farm before nightfall."

Brianna placed her hand on Soner's shoulder. "We've done it. We've really done it."


	3. The Prodigal Knight Returns

**Episode Three: The Prodigal Knight Returns**

Revan's farm wasn't too hard to find. First, Soner spotted small feathered and scaly livestock grazing on pasture. They tended to ignore him and his party. The planet seemed to be mostly made up of forest, interrupted by clearings for farmland. "A large hovel, just like she said."

T3 was beeping with excitement. Ignore the large piles of manure; he sped forward, making a line straight towards the hovel. "Slow down, you crazy droid!" Atton never did have a lot of patience with that droid. "We don't even know if she's on our side still!"

"If Revan had returned to darkness," said Bao-Dur, "I think the last thing on her list of things to do is go into the agriculture business."

"Atton's right," said Soner. Everyone—Atton included—seemed surprise of this statement. "T3, stop for a moment. I'm going to go in first. I'll tell you if it's safe."

Brianna gripped tightly on her staff. "Will you be okay?"

Soner felt for his double-bladed lightsaber. "I think so. Just stay here. I'll check it out."

Dusk was approaching, and there was little light near the hovel's door. "Revan?" No answer. Soner pushed, and the door yielded. He stepped inside, hand at his lightsaber.

The place was simple in design. A few essential items, like tables and chairs, and occasionally, some small luxury, like some pottery from the bazaar or silk adorning the windows. Soner stepped on something hard. He picked it up. It was a small stone carving of a Rontu—a giant alien beast some people could train to ride.

"We when parted, we were foes. I fell, but I came back anew. But what happened to my general? Did he fall into darkness as well? Or did he complete my last appointed task?"

Soner turned around. There she was, standing in the doorway to another of the rooms. Revan. Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan, the Prodigal Knight. Revan, once friend, and once enemy. One long blue lightsaber was held tight in her right hand, and one short blue lightsaber was in her left. Her face bore no trace of the burnt scars that Soner had seen when they parted ways. Her face was indeed a little gaunt, as though stress and worry had thinned her. Or, perhaps, she was simply tired. "Malachor V is no more. The academy has been destroyed." Soner was thoughtful for a moment. "The temptation for evil was there, but I'd like to think that, on the whole, I'm redeemed."

Revan's lightsabers were extinguished. She stepped out of the shadows. A trace of her old smile returned. "I knew T3 would find you."

They embraced like the old friends they once were. For a moment, Soner forgot the past ten years, and remembered a time when he was a Padawan and Revan was one of the Knights he aspired to follow. She had laid out under a tree to study while he and his childhood friends played in the dust on Dantooine. "I often wondered what would happen if our paths had crossed again."

"So have I, my general. And I didn't imagine it would be like this."

Their embrace was interrupted by the Mandalore jumping through a window and HK's frantic cry of "Frantic Cheer: Rip the arms off of the enemy!"

Revan had a cooler head than Soner. "Canderous, you better have a damn good excuse for breaking into my home."

"So, it is true. You are alive, Revan."

"Announcement: At last, at last, I am back with my Master. I am so pleased that you have not needlessly eradicated yourself! You have no idea of the indignities I suffered, Master. I forced myself to address the Jedi meat-bag here 'Master', and he wouldn't let me kill anything defenseless!"

Revan was use to HK's antics. "I'm glad to see you too, HK. You can help thin out the hounds that have been attacking the herd."

"Statement: Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Master!"

Brianna opened the front door. "Can we come in now? Atton is getting hungry."

Atton, Bao-Dur, and Mira were trying to cram their heads through the doorway, each searching the home for any sort of danger. Revan chuckled. "Where did you pick up this lot?"

Soner made all the proper introductions. But nothing prepared him for T3 and Revan seeing each other. Revan was calm, but Soner could sense the energy running through her. She was hiding the urges to cry and laugh at the same time. But there was no mistaking the admiration she had for the little droid. Her fingers ran along the edge of his dish-shaped head, and she gave him a faint kiss above his visual receptors. "My dear little friend. You did it for me. I always knew you could. Thank you."

T3 did not hide his excitement. The little droid bobbled up and down, whistling a cheer. "Well, I haven't seen the little guy this excited since he beat me at cards," said Atton.

It was clear that Revan was pleased to see her old alley, but the invasion of so many strange and new faces had her a little on edge. She looked up at Soner. "Do you want to step outside for a while?"

Soner nodded. "We'll be back in a little while, guys."

The pair headed to the door. At the threshold, Revan turned around. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Help yourself." She faced Atton. "Please…don't break anything. And stay out of the east side of the hovel."

At last, Soner and Revan were alone. Or, at least, almost alone. T3 followed behind them, keeping a few meters away. "He's quite attached to you."

Revan nodded. "HK always said he needed a memory wipe. I'm glad I never did that to T3, I find his personality amusing." She brushed a loose strand of hair from her forehead.

Soner was relieved to see that long hair back. It reminded him of before the war. "You're not the Jedi I knew ten years ago."

"It's not the years, Soner, it's the mileage."

"Oh, I was talking about you not being a Sith anymore. Not about you getting old." Revan shot him an annoyed glare. "Uh, not that I think you look older either."

She smiled. "Never mind. You were always too serious. I was worried, at first, in sending T3 after you. Part of me was concerned that you might have changed during your travels."

"Change?"

"You were never…an ideal Jedi. I remember, back when we were both at the Enclave. Not as impulsive as me, but keep in mind, there's a potential for darkness inside all of us." The two of them continued walking on Revan's grounds. "And the Council treated you quite poorly when you returned to them—and of your own will. No one would have blamed you for becoming corrupted after your exile. But I knew that if you joined the Dark Side, then all who followed you would fall as well. And you would have turned my own droid against me." Soner stopped in his tracks. "Don't be alarmed, Soner—I know about you 'wound'."

"How?"

Revan grinned. "That day when you boarded my capital ship and told me you were leaving…well, of course I didn't want you to come with us. You would have sapped my own energy away. So I tossed you to the Council and let them rip you to shreds." Revan lowered her face. "My actions in the past…shame me. I do feel bad for casting you away like that. But then again, I feel bad for talking you into joining me."

"The choice to go to war was my own," said Soner firmly.

"To a certain extent. But the thought of leaving the Order wouldn't have entered your skull if I had not suggested it. I _knew_ about you ability to bond to other, I _knew _I could use it to my advantage." Revan kicked a small stone. "I certainly knew how to play my cards."

"Revan," said Soner. It felt good to say her name again in her presence. The Prodigal Knight stopped walking, but did not look him in the eye. "I have questions…so many questions…"

"Yes," said Revan. "It's time to explain all my little schemes and dreams."


	4. The TenYear War, part I

**Episode Four: The Ten-Year War, part I**

"We better start at the beginning—the day I accepted the Republic's call for aid."

Revan resumed the survey of her land. Soner took a moment to catch up with her. "I remember that part, you know."

Revan shook her head. "You knew next to nothing. No one knew my plans, not even Malak." She wasn't angry when she said these things. Revan had come to terms with most of her past—she was not angry at her bad choices, and she lacked pride in her good decisions. This worried Soner. True, Revan seemed to have her quiet sense of humor back, but there was a lack of emotion in her. Part of her seemed drained of energy. "At first, things seemed so simple. The Republic was good and the Mandalorians were bad. The Council was wrong and I was right.

"I believed those things all throughout the Wars. But I learned other things too. It always bother me that the Mandalorians fought unprovoked. At first, I did not let myself be preoccupied with those thoughts. The Republic was shockingly weak—there were problems that didn't take a Jedi to fix. And yet, I was serving as both Jedi and Admiral. It was…exhausting. Sometimes, it seemed so trivial. And I often wondered to myself 'Why am I doing this? As soon as we beat the Mandalorians, someone bigger and stronger will become a threat. And then, I will have to help the Republic against another threat.' This thought—the idea of the Republic being weak—nagged at me farther and farther along in the war."

"It sort of reminds me of what Kreia said to me. She said when a Jedi helped someone, that person loses some of their own strength."

Revan seemed amused. "Yes? My old master said that, did she? Well, it is to some extent true. Still, I continued fighting. Partially because I did not want to see the Republic fall. And partially for my own vanity—unlike our masters, who took a certain level of pleasure in dismissing me, the Republic worshipped me as their savior. No one wants to leave that sort of captivated audience.

"And that's when I arrived at Malachor V. Intelligence reported that the Mandalorians feared this planet. I began to understand why." The sun had set, and Soner could barely see Revan in the dim light. "You saw what was there. The planet screamed of Sith darkness. I found myself attacked by strange beasts that fed on the dark side of the Force. I fought them all, and refused to die. And yet, I didn't succumb to the dark side of the Force. I was still a Jedi. Please understand I did not give in at that first visit to Malachor V.

"But I found a certain strength in giving into my emotions. I thought I was clever—I thought that I could use the Sith teachings to defeat the Mandalorians without becoming a Sith myself. But things became a little more complicated.

"It wasn't just Malachor V, and it wasn't just Korriban that were rotten planets. A true Sith Empire exists in the Unknown Regions. Imagine if you can, a Reversed Republic—a group of planets mastered by fallen Jedi. An entire Empire waiting on the edge of the galaxy. It all made perfect sense. Why did the Mandalorians suddenly strike out against the Republic? Because the Sith were able to manipulate them into war. They knew what would happen the next. The Mandalorians would cripple the Republic, which would then be too weak to resist an invading Sith army."

Soner was shocked. "That's what you found at the edge of the galaxy? The Sith empire itself?"

Revan pointed to the ground. "Did you not noticed this planet isn't circling a star? That's because the energy from the Sith empire moves this planet. It is the last habitual location before entering the empire."

"We did noticed it," said Soner. "So what happened next?"

Revan sighed. "That was when I truly fell into darkness. Suddenly, defeating the Mandalorians didn't seem so important. I needed to get them out of the way, but I couldn't defeat them to quickly. I knew the Sith would invade once the Mandalorians were defeated. And then the Republic would lose. So I divided my energy. I spent half of my time campaigned against the Mandalorian threat. You saw that half, Malak saw that half, and the entire Jedi Order and the Republic saw that half. And the other half…that was my secret half. The half was spent building assassination droids like HK to bring stability to the Republic's planets. It was spent making sure the Republic's defenses were stronger than ever. And it was spent luring Jedi into following me. I needed Jedi to make my plan work. I couldn't kill…I had to convert them into following me."

Soner was surprised. He expected to hear a tale of submitting to hate and fear. But Revan had the best of intensions. "All this time…I didn't know you were fighting the battle on two fronts. You told me that defeating the Mandalorians was the only thing of importance. Why didn't you tell me about the empire? I could have helped you!"

Revan saw a fallen log and walked towards it. "You helped by defeating the Mandalorians for me. And I needed you to concentrate only on that. I couldn't have you or Malak distracted by my abstract scheming. So, what I told you was true, from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?"

Revan sat down on the log, ignoring the strange fungus and small lizards. "Soner, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. I had it all planned out. You helped bring Malachor V's massacre to life. The Mandalorians were no longer a threat. I used the Star Forge to conquer the galaxy. I became a Sith Lord so I would be a feared beacon to my enemies. You must understand, Soner. I _had_ to conquer the galaxy in order to save it. I became the villain, because there was a chance that I would be the hero in the end." Revan smiled sadly.

Soner thought back to the day when Revan put her mask on for the first time. _Don't you understand? We can't go back, none of us! They will never understand what I did at Malachor V today! I did it all for them!_ It made sense now. "Kreia said that you never fell to the dark side. That it was all about sacrifice." Soner sat down next to Revan. "I think I understand what she meant. And I think I understood why you did what you did." He laughed weakly. "Even when you were young, you were always ready to risk everything for those you loved. You loved the Jedi Order. You loved the Republic."

"Yes. And I was willing to become that most powerful mistress of evil, just to keep it safe." Revan bit her lip. "I should have known then, the price I would have to pay. That the cost of becoming the enemy to defeat the enemy would be too great." Revan rubbed her forehead. "After all, if you stare into the abyss long enough, the abyss stares back at you." Revan sighed. "I became a destroyer. I have Jedi blood on these pale hands." She laughed softly. "Kreia is partially right, as usual. I didn't surrender to darkness in one moment. That path…the path was one I had walked for a long time without realizing it. Arrogance, pride, vanity…these were all signs of something stirring within me." She took a good long look at Soner. "It's such a quiet thing, to fall."

Neither of them knew that those were the words Darth Traya told Atris after the Jedi Master admitted she had sold herself to the Sith. "It is such a quiet thing, to fall. But far more terrible is to admit it." Revan's connection to her old teacher ran deep.

Revan cleared her throat and went on with the story. "Well, if there was one person that learned how to be a Sith better than me, it was Malak. In true Sith Apprentice manner, he had the nerve to attack my own ship." Revan seemed less bitter. "Bastila was there though. She's the one that saved me, you know."

"I heard," said Soner. "I was told…by someone…about what happened to you after you lost your memory."

"Good. There's not much I can add to that. It was tempting to reclaim all that power—Bastila would have made a good apprentice. But there was no reason. Most of my old memories had returned, and as far as I could remember, the Star Forge was key in saving the Republic. I thought I had saved the galaxy." Soner nodded in agreement. "Plus…well, I had other reasons not to walk the path of darkness again."

_Could that reason be a certain Admiral?_ But Soner kept his thoughts to himself.

"I defeated Malak. I regret the day I made him my apprentice. Did you know it was the day after you left?" Soner shook his head. "I was going to appoint you, but Malak was my only remaining general. Bad judge of character on my part.

"The Star Forge was destroyed. The Republic and the Jedi had welcomed me back with open arms. I was redeemed. I was renewed. I thought that meant I could put the past behind me. I was wrong.

"Some memories took a long time to resurface. And I didn't find peace at the end of the Jedi Civil War. For an entire year, I woke up screaming with nightmares about the evil things I had done. None of my companions could ease the suffering I felt. I was driven mad by that one unfinished task—I had failed to keep the Republic safe from the Sith threat. And it drove me mad."

"So that's when you left?"

Revan nodded. "It took a full year for all my memories to come back. And then I realized that the Star Forge was not the last great threat I thought it was. Do you understand? The Forge was never a _threat_, it was only a _tool_. I remember my discovering of the Empire, and I knew that I needed to stop it. And I wouldn't need a Star Forge or any other weapon to defeat them. The Sith wanted _me_. I took the _Ebon Hawk_ and left for the Unknown Regions, with only a little droid to keep me company. I couldn't take anyone else with me. This was a path I had to walk on my own."

"Revan, are you crying?"

"No—not really. The dust in the air gets to my eyes sometimes." He could tell she was bluffing. Revan had never been good at cards. "T3 left me here. I was worried that stopping the Sith Empire itself would not hinder any current dark Jedi roaming about the galaxy from taking the title of Dark Lord. So, I told T3 to find you."

"Everyone was looking for me, apparently. That thought I was the last of the Jedi."

Revan laughed. "The last of the Jedi? Ha! What, did the Sith decide that Vrook and his buddies weren't worth following?"

Soner felt a stabbing pain in his chest. The Masters! Revan had left before the Masters were killed. "In some ways, I was the last, Revan." The faint smile on her face vanished. "Darth Traya killed the last of them. Your old teacher and the other Sith killed them all."

Revan nodded. "I suppose part of me could feel them vanish, even in this corner of the galaxy. Regardless, you really were the only option. The key was at Malachor V, and I simply did not think Bastila or any other Jedi could defeat it. You had turned down evil once, I thought maybe you could do it again." Revan spotted T3 nearby. "It took you the better of four years to find this man. I hope you weren't just joyriding on my ship."

"Dew-beep!"

"I don't think being short made things any harder for you!"

"Be-beep?"

Revan rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was just getting ready to explain that part to him. Will you just let me continue?"

"What part?" asked Soner.

Revan grinned. "That part where I defeated the Sith Empire."


	5. The TenYear War, part II

**Episode Five: The Ten-Year War, part II**

Revan cleared her throat again. "Well, T3 left to go find you. Hard to imagine I've spent four years living here. Anyways, I quickly found out that the natives were harmless. Just refugees off of crashed ships, really. But you can still feel the dark aura—not _on_ the planet. Just _near_ the planet. It's like…owning a farm and noticing your neighbor has tsunamis and earthquakes everyday of the week, while life goes on normally for you."

This didn't sound like Revan. Normally, Revan would have compare something to war. She understood it best. The agricultural metaphor was strange to hear.

"I wandered towards the polar region. I could _hear_ the Sith empire. It whispered. It cursed. It said strange things to me—sometimes seductive, sometimes malicious. And then it made sense to me. Malak was right about me the entire time."

"Malak?" asked Soner. "What does that brute have to do with anything about you defeating the Sith?"

"Before our final duel, Malak said something to me that I didn't understand at the time. 'In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone.' And he spoke the truth." Revan straightened up her posture. "I am not really a Jedi. But I'm not a Sith either. Some Jedi are evil. Some are good. But I'm somewhere in the middle. That's why the Force guided me into serving the Republic. That's why it wanted me to become a Sith. There was one final lesson I had to learn—how to follow my own code."

"So that's your secret? You're a gray Jedi?"

Normally, to be called a gray Jedi was an insult. The Jedi believe things were black and white, and ambiguous Jedi like Jolee Bindo upset their perfect order of things. "I use to think that staying in the middle was a form of cowardice. Not in my case. I thought a Jedi would be too weak to face that threat. I thought my corrupted Jedi would do the job. It turned out, only as _me_, Revan, the Prodigal Knight, the Gray Jedi, could truly defeat the evil out there."

"So they came at me. Not like an army as I imagined. More like…a storm of ghosts. They wanted to break me so I would join them. The beat me senseless. My heart stopped. For days, I was more dead than alive. But in the end, I turned down every temptation. And then, I struck.

"I didn't have the strength to eliminate the Sith Empire. So I did the next best thing. I blinded them."

Soner shook his head. "Blinded them? I don't understand."

"The Force Blind. Remember, as Darth Revan I conquer many worlds, and I raided many abandoned temples. I learned things forgotten by the rest of the galaxy. It is an old technique, one that hasn't been in practice for thousands of years. The few who mastered it claimed that it was more effective in combat than the battle meditation." She raised her hand towards the sky. "They are so close to us…and yet, their rage prevents them from seeing this little planet, or the rest of the galaxy. They're still alive, but blinded."

"You're right, I can still feel their presence. But blinded?"

"It would have been impossible for me to defeat them. But as I fought them on the mountain, I saw flashes of things. I think…I think I saw a distant future, still uncertain to the Force. But I saw other Jedi…yes…I think a long time from now, Jedi will defeat the Sith Empire once and for all."

Soner grinned. "I can't believe you survived all of this."

Revan held up her hands in front of Sonar. They were thin and long, as though some of the flesh under the skin had shriveled up. "There was a price, Soner. A heavy price. I was strong enough to defeat the Mandalore. I was strong enough to defeat Malak. But the Force Blind that scratched at the eyes of the Sith took all my strength. Most of what I was…what I use to be…all that energy was exhausted on that technique. The Force still flows through me, faintly, but will never recover. I am _spent_."

Revan stood up. "Come on, on the way to hovel, you can tell me about all your adventures."

The made their way back to Revan's home. Soner told her everything—Atris and her madness, Darth Traya and her academy, all the worlds they visited, and the murder of the Jedi Masters.

"I am sorry that you saw Kreia as Lady Traya. A long time ago, she was a wonderful teacher, and I really did love her." Revan sighed. "They must have exiled her after they realized I betrayed them."

"And then she became Darth Traya, the Lady of Betrayal."

Soner even told Revan about Brianna, and how he was falling in love with the Handmaiden. He asked Revan if she disapproved. "Why would I object to such a thing?"

"You know why! Jedi aren't suppose to fall in love—Brianna herself represents what Jedi are not suppose to do—her mother was a Jedi."

Revan tapped at her sternum. "I said I was a _gray_ Jedi. I don't follow the code to the letter." Revan smiled sweetly as they approached the hovel. "Besides, I'm just as guilty as any of you are about love. It's like my friend Jolee use to say. _Passion_ is a tool of the dark side, but _love_ is not evil. That's what kept me from giving into Bastila. And later, when I was fighting the Sith, it's what kept me alive."

Soner felt bad about withholding any information about the Admiral as long as he had. "I have a message from Admiral Onasi, if you'd like to hear it."

Revan was at the door to her hovel. She placed her hand on the knob, but stopped. "Surely he wouldn't…"

"He is still waiting for your return."

The drained look on Revan's face was gone. It was replaced by a new energy—one that Soner felt when he looked at Brianna. "He's still waiting for me. He loves me." Revan woke up from her trance and looked at Soner. "I have a lot to thank you for then."

Soner clicked his heels in attention. In some ways, he was still the General. "All in a day's duty."

"No, you don't understand the consequences of what you and your friends have done." Revan opened the door to the hovel, and motioned for Soner to follow her to her side of the place. The rest of the team noticed they were still in discussion and left the pair alone. "I have spent a lot of time wondering—why didn't I die? Where did I get the strength to survive my encounter with the Sith Forces? I admit, I am weakened, but I am still alive. Why? The answer lies with my last little secret."

Soner realized he was in Revan's bedroom. "What are you going to show me?"

"Keep your voice low. He's still sleeping."

Soner crept close to the bed. Passed out on the covers and sucking his thumb was a little toddler. He had dark brown hair and olive skin. In the crock of his arm was a little wooden toy, much like the one Soner had noticed on the floor earlier. "This is…this is…this is yours?"

Revan nodded. "Trust me, I was a little more surprised than you were."

This was the end of a strange day for Soner. First, he expected to find Revan dead. Then he expected that she would have reverted to her evil ways, and he'd have to kill her. Instead, he discovers her living on a small farm with her illegitimate son. "So you and the Admiral…"

"For the record, he was _Captain_ Onasi when I left. And you just told me you were in love with that servant of Atris!"

"Yeah, but the Admiral doesn't even know about this!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't know until after I came here. And of course, by then, what could I do? T3 was long gone, so I did the best that I could do." Revan pulled her fingers along the strands of her hair. "You know, it seems like all my plans turn out different than I expected. Not badly, but different. I didn't defeat the Mandalorians the same way I planned. Nor did my plan of become a Sith Lord turn out as well as I expected. Then again, everything works out in the end. But that's why I didn't die, Soner. I had something to come back to. I wasn't going to see any of my friends again, but I had something here that made up for it."

Soner had recovered from the surprise. "So what's his name?'

"Pall Onasi."

"You named your son after a Sith Lord?" Ajunta Pall was old Sith Master. What was Revan thinking?

"I actually met him on Korriban." Revan laughed. "Not as bad as you can imagine. And in the end, his spirit found peace."

And apparently, so had Revan. Soner felt bad. He was dragging Revan out of the little happiness she had created on her own. "Revan, the Jedi Order is dead. The Sith Lords are defeated, but the Republic is in tatters. We don't have any more leaders! Thousands of years of knowledge and teachings—all gone! The Force really does create a tapestry. I mean, look what's happened to you and me. The Admiral's son, your own reasons for not sacrificing yourself against the Empire, my own stubbornness at seeing you again…it's because we still need you, Revan."

Revan approached the window next to her bed. It reminded Soner of the day when he left her company—her back facing him, as she looked over what she owned. She gritted her teeth. "I'm not the Jedi that left Dantooine, Soner! I'm not a bright-eyed soldier anymore. Don't you understand? I have nothing left to give. I am exhausted."

"You're still alive. What happens after the wars, Revan? Rebuilding. The solider becomes an artist." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We've been at war for over ten years now, Revan. And we're both young. Too young to retire."

Revan nodded and broke into a grin. She seemed younger already. "I think…I think I have enough strength to do what you asked." She turned to face him. "Plot a course for Telos. Everything of importance waits for us there."


	6. Homeward Bound

**Episode Six: Homeward Bound**

"Sometimes, I can't stand the estrogens running around on this ship. If I hear one more cry of 'He's so cute, Atton,' I'm going to puke."

Soner, sitting in the copilot's seat, just laughed. "It took so much work to get you to like Jedi. I'm not going to help you like kids."

"I mean, the little snot doesn't contribute anything to this ship and how it runs. Man, I thought women Jedi were bad. Now I think underage Jedi are even worse."

Soner figured out pretty quickly that for a three year old, Pall Onasi did have a lot of Jedi potential. Revan had already instructed him in things like the Basic alphabet and some droid maintenance but had also taught him some of the very basic lessons of a Padawan.

Mira and Brianna were enchanted by him. The spent less time with the rest of the crew, and more time in the quarters with Revan and Pall. Revan would sit and meditate, while Brianna and Mira would keep the boy entertained. Which was quite easy. Pall had spent most of his life playing outside in the fields under his mother's watchful eye. The only human contact was when she took him to the bazaar. Suddenly, there were people like his mother everywhere, and Pall enjoyed the attention.

However, like most young boys, Pall got tired of the exclusively female company. He wandered about the ship. Revan did not seem to mind his exploring. She would invite Mira and Brianna into her quarters, and she would teach the two girls Jedi breathing techniques or meditations. Normally, Revan would have preferred to teach dueling, but it was clear she was among equals in that field.

Meanwhile, Pall discovered two new playmates—HK-47 and the Mandalore. Revan had gone into the open room to look for something to eat, and spotted Pall making a racket.

"Plea: Master, may I please stun the diminutive meat-bag?"

Revan rolled her eyes. She was use to HK's manners, but the _clang-clang_ sound of Pall hitting a metal pipe on HK's metal legs was starting to annoy her. "Pall, leave HK alone."

"Onasi," said the Mandalore. "Here, play with this."

Mira turned to Revan. "Do you think it's a good idea for him to be playing with a pistol?"

Revan turned back to where the Mandalore was standing. "Canderous, why are you arming a toddler? Really, is he the last defense?" She looked around the room. "Where are the bounty hunters?"

"It's not a _real_ gun. What, did you think we Mandalorians were born with weapons? The boy needs something to play with. Besides, look, he already knows how to hold it properly." Sure enough, little Pall had a firm hold on the handle. The Mandalore laughed. "I guess he really is Carth's boy."

"I don't think it's unusual at all to be familiar with weapons at a young age," said Brianna.

"Wonderful. A Mandalorian and a Handmaiden want my son to sleep with swords. Pall, you can go back to hitting HK." The assassin droid made a weird sound. "Kidding."

Revan, Mira, and Brianna went back into the quarters. "Too bad you didn't get a chance to meet Visas. But I'm sure she'll head back to Telos when she's done visiting her homeworld."

"Trust me, Mira, from what you two told me about her, I look forward to seeing her."

It was Brianna's turn to speak. "Revan, I have to ask—what are we going to do with Atris when we get to Telos?"

Revan bit her lip. "I'd rather address that problem once we get to Telos. I'd like to hear the opinions of a few more friends before any decision is made. We need to know how strong we are before we undertake dealing with her."

Mira was confused. "Wait. I thought the only people left in this galaxy with Jedi powers are sitting on this ship."

Revan smiled. "I'm hoping this isn't true. Don't forget, there were other Jedi on this ship before you came here. Three, to be exact. And sadly, I don't know their fates."

"So you're hoping to find out on Telos."

Revan grinned. "I'm hoping to find a lot on Telos." Suddenly, Revan remembered something. "I need to see Soner. You two might want to practice that mediation trick I taught you. Just remember, while in a Jedi trance, let you mind wander, but don't get so lost that you don't know where you are."

Revan headed to the cockpit. "Soner, I've given what you said back at the hovel a lot of thought."

"And?"

"You're right. The Jedi need to be rebuilt. But why do you want me to do it? I'm not exactly a shining example of the perfect Jedi Knight. Far from it, actually."

"You're a leader, Revan."

"Of soldiers, Soner. Not Jedi." Revan leaned back against the wall. "I'm just afraid I'll teach the wrong things. Brianna asked me the other day about the Jedi Code. And I didn't know how to answer it."

"What?"

"'There is no emotion, there is peace'. How does one explain emotion when they've clearly given into their passions?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of your Jedi friends can provide an answer."

"If they're still alive."

"Well," said Atton, "we're going to find out. Have a seat, Miss Revan. We're approaching Telos."

Revan sat down next to Soner. "This may seem like a strange request…"

"Has anything normal happen to me in the past month?" asked Soner.

"Good point." Revan looked embarrassed. "I need you to keep Pall with you while I go see Admiral Onasi."

"Don't you want him to see Pall?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know how…graceful…it would be to just show up with the son he doesn't even know about. Let me break the ice slowly." Revan shrugged. "Carth is use to big surprises. Granted, most of the time, it involved being stabbed in the back by a friend. So he's use to things coming out of left field." She grinned. "This will be right up his alley…right?"

"Alright, we're coming out of hyperspace."

The three of them could see Telos through the cockpit window of the _Ebon Hawk_. "Telos has changed since I left," said Revan. "You can feel all the new life on the planet. It was a carcass only a few years ago. Now it's a bride again."

"If you think it looks alive here, wait till you see the surface." Bao-Dur entered the cockpit. "Miss Revan, I overheard you mention that you wanted Pall to stay a secret for a little while. Do you object if he stays on the ship with me? He seems to really enjoy watching me patch T3 up."

"How does he know what you're doing?" asked Atton. "He's three."

Bao-Dur shrugged. "He still knows more about droids than you. Which isn't hard, really."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Admiral Onasi?"

Carth Onasi turned around. A young captain was facing him. They were aboard the _Dreadnaught_, one of the largest capital ships in the Republic's fleet, and the command of Admiral Onasi. They were orbiting Telos, Carth's homeworld. "Yes, what is it"

"Scans report a freighter approaching the station." Carth felt his heart do a summersault. Three weeks ago, the Jedi Exile had left for Malachor V and the Unknown Regions. Had he already returned? And would he have news? "The vessel's ID signature matches the _Silver Zephyr_, which is the notorious smuggling vessel. Should we tell them to slink off elsewhere, or should I fire a couple of warning shots across the port side?"

Carth tried to hide his disappointment. _There are way too many freighters in this part of the galaxy_. "Just tell them they can take their business elsewhere." He looked puzzled. "Why would they head to Telos anyways? That Jedi, Nova—he took out most of the Exchange presence here."

"Maybe they haven't heard the news yet?"

Carth shrugged. "Well, whatever. Send them off." He motioned for a lieutenant. "Has the _Invincible_ began her orbit yet?"

The _Invincible_ was a huge warship where Dustil Onasi, Carth's son from his first marriage, was serving his tour of duty. "They began orbit about a half hour ago."

"Excellent. Contact Captain Onasi and tell him I'll be joining him for dinner."

"Yes sir."

The captain that was in charge of dismissing the _Silver_ began cursing out loud. "Bloody hutt backside!"

The Admiral turned around to the new interest. "What?"

"The ship's not leaving. And their pilot just cursed me out."

"They're smugglers, captain," said Admiral Onasi. "What did you expect, poetry?" He walked towards the captain and took his seat at the comlink. "This is Admiral Onasi, the highest ranking Republic officer at Telos. Disengage from your current flight plan, or you will be fired upon." He turned back to the captain. "Send a warning shot. And try to break into their comlink system."

The captain followed his order. Pretty soon, everyone aboard the _Dreadnaught_ could hear Atton Rand's sarcastic comments. "Soner, they're shooting at us. I knew it. Every time I travel with you, I go to jail. This always happens."

The crew could make out more voices. "Why are they shooting at us?" "Did we change the ID signature back?" There was a long pause. "Wait a second. We didn't change the ID signature back, did we?"

Carth had no clue what was going on. "Can anyone get a visual on the ship?"

The captain paged the crew manning the gun turrets. "This is the starboard gunner lieutenant reporting in. You said you wanted a visual of the ship. It's an ugly gray thing with red trim. Did I mention ugly? Small, with quad laser cannons."

Carth was optimistic again. "Does that sound like the _Zephyr_ description?"

The captain shook his head. "The _Zephyr_ was silver and blue. Sit, why are you grinning like that?"

"Because that's not that _Silver Zephyr_, captain. That ship is the _Ebon Hawk_." He walked back towards the comlink. "Crew of the _Ebon Hawk_—my sincere apologies. Please, dock at Citadel Station. I will be arriving via shuttle shortly."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Captain Dustil Onasi waited until his officers left the communications room to begin speaking with the _Dreadnaught's_ ranking officer. "So, you're going to have to cancel dinner?"

Carth nodded. "Permission to criticize your old man granted."

Dustil grinned. He had become better acquainted with his father in the past five years. When Darth Malak bombed Telos, Carth's wife was killed, and Carth believe he had lost his wife _and_ son during the bombardment. It turned out Dustil had gone to Korriban to become a soldier for the Sith. Carth Onasi had spent most of Dustil's life campaigning in wars for the Republic, so it was easy to desert the absent father for a life under Malak.

However, things went upside down when Revan arrived on Korriban. She had just discovered that the Jedi had reprogrammed her with the memories of a raw Republic recruit, and that in reality; she had been Darth Revan, and the superior Sith Lord to Darth Malak. She had gone to Korriban to find the last piece of the Star Map, in hopes of finding Bastila and Malak. Father and son met up, and the sparks flew.

Dustil held a lot of hate for his old man. However, it seemed that Revan felt sorry for both of them. She convinced Dustil not to rat them out, but she couldn't convince him to leave Korriban. Not until they found out that one of his friends had been butchered by the Sith Masters at Korriban for slowing Dustil down. Afterwards, Dustil took his remaining friends and left Korriban to rejoin the Republic. Most of them still served aboard the _Invincible_.

After the Star Forge was destroyed, Carth and Dustil met back up on Telos, where the restoration project had just begun. Dustil was surprised to see that Lady Revan was still with his father. Carth Onasi might have possessed a soldier's charm, but had the romance skills of a Rontu. Dustil couldn't figure out how his own father had managed to get a Jedi for a girlfriend.

Still, Dustil admitted as the months went on, he _liked_ Revan. The combination of Jedi Knight and Republic soldier made for an interesting character, and Revan was very charismatic. True, it was clear that she was still mentally recuperating from the exhaustion of dealing with Darth Malak, but she still laughed at his corny jokes. She encouraged him to join the Republic, and even went to far as to recommend his commission. "I would like to recommend Dustil Onasi for the Academy. I think he will become a valuable leader in the Republic Navy. Signed, Lady Revan, formally Darth Revan, Republic War Tactician and Jedi Knight." It was, Admiral Dodonna later admitted, the best damn recommendation _ever_.

And she was always willing to act as an intermediate for Carth and Dustil. Which was certainly needed that first year after the Star Forge. The Onasi boys were capable of some fiery arguments, but Revan managed to get both of them to behave. Dustil wouldn't admit it to his father, but if Carth Onasi was to propose to the Jedi, his son would have no objects at having Revan as a stepmother.

But then Revan left. The nightmares were too much for her. Carth find himself without his love. Dustil was left without a tie between him and his father.

It could have ended badly for the two. However, Revan's absence forced the pair to stick closer together than ever before. It was as though father and son were so afraid to lose each other again without Revan that they _had_ to get along, just to survive.

"You think Soner Nova will have news about…her?"

Carth looked thoughtful for a moment. "He went to stop the last Sith Lord at Malachor V. Unless he knew exactly where Revan was, I don't think he would have come back to Telos so quickly."

"How long has it been since he was here?"

"Three weeks. Hardly enough time to go searching for a missing Jedi." Carth wondered if he had said the right thing to Soner Nova. "Tell her Carth Onasi is still waiting." He would wait forever for Revan to come back to him. But he seemed to be the only one that thought Revan might still be alive. It had not occurred to Carth that three weeks was plenty of time to find a missing Jedi, if Darth Traya felt like divulging a trivial thing like coordinates before dying. Carth understood very little about Jedi.

"Well, I can totally understand you wanting to go to the Citadel. Hell, the _Invincible_ has capable officers—I'll spend a few days on the planet with you." Dustil decided not to inform Carth that Mission Vao was also on Telos. Dustil had found Revan's little alien friend to be very preppy and very annoying. However, five years later, Mission had matured into a very cool TSF officer. She was still an energetic youth, but her annoying kiddy attitude had been replaced by a more sophisticated sense of humor. Dustil and Mission had become close friends, and each got a great pleasure of teasing the other. "Just call and tell me how things go, okay?"

Carth nodded and closed the link. "Prepare the shuttle for launch." He pulled off his admiral's coat and replaced it with his regular jacket. "This is not a task for Admiral Onasi." He grabbed his blaster, more out of habit than necessity. "Let's see when this Exile has to say."


	7. Reunited

**Episode Seven: Reunited**

Bao-Dur flipped open one of the small doors to T3's circuitry. "Pass the four inch—no, the one next to it. Thanks."

"I can't believe you really think he understand you," said Atton.

"He's pretty bright," said Bao-Dur. "He knows what all the tools are called. I'm trying to show him the important parts of a droid."

Several of the _Ebon Hawk's_ crew had decided to stay on the ship. Only Revan, Soner, HK, and the Mandalore left the hanger to see the rest of the station. Brianna was watching Bao-Dur and Pall work on T3. "Revan said she taught Pall most evenings. There isn't that much else to do in the middle of nowhere. He is pretty bright for a three year old."

"Three and a _half_," said Pall.

"See?" said Brianna, looking at Atton. "He can even count."

"Whatever." Atton got an idea. "Hey, Pall, can you tell me what two and three make."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "I said he could count, Atton. I do not think I could add numbers until I was six."

"Five," said Pall. He looked at Atton for approval.

Atton grinned. Brianna wasn't sure why he was so amused. "I think I know," moaned Mira.

"What about five plus three?" Pall got it right. "What about eleven plus two?" Pall got it right again. "Okay…here's a tricky one. What's twenty-two minus two?" Pall did not disappoint. "Well, this is nice. Hey, Bao-Dur, can I steal the kid away?"

Bao-Dur took the wire Pall was holding for him. "Excellent choice of words. Why, may I ask?"

"I'm going to teach him Pazaak." The reply was an unanimous groan from everyone aboard the _Hawk_. "What? What? What's wrong with teaching him a little bit of math coupled with a little bit of…strategy?"

Mira rubbed her temple. "Great. We have the Mandalore here and HK trying to make him into a soldier. Bao-Dur is teaching him how make a bomb. Now Atton is going to teach him how to gamble. Is there anyone else who thinks we're going to mess up this kid's childhood?"

Atton gave a lopsided grin. "He calls an ex-Dark Lord of the Sith 'mommy'. His childhood was going to be weird, no matter what any of us do." He pulled out his deck of cards. Come on, Pall, my little buddy. Want to learn how to hide half the deck in your sleeves?"

"Pall?" asked Bao-Dur. "Want to see something cool? Connect these two wires."

Pall obeyed, and T3 gave a loud whistle. A large bolt came from his gun turret and hit Atton smartly in the rear. "Cards fall down!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leaving his shuttle, Carth headed towards the hanger where the _Hawk_ docked. But he was interrupted by a TSF officer. "Admiral Onasi? Sorry, didn't recognize you out of uniform."

"Not a problem." Almost everyone said that to him. Carth carried himself more like a fighter pilot than a senior officer. "What is it?"

"The crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ has already left for your office. The Jedi should be there by now."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll get to see the ship later then. Thank you sir. Dismissed."

Carth headed towards Residential 082 East, where the Admiral's office was located. He acknowledged his two guards and entered the room. The room was deserted. Carth's right hand made its way to his pistol. "Soner Nova?"

"Wrong Jedi."

Carth turned around slowly. He recognized that voice. He still remembered the way it sounded when they first met. She was a disoriented recruit of the _Spire_, and he was trying to talk her into entering the last escape pod with him. "I'm a soldier with the Republic, just like you." _Well, not exactly_, thought Carth.

The woman he loved was standing next to the door, smiling. Now, Carth really had the romance skills of a Rontu, but even a Rontu could show affection. And this was long overdue. He took two paces forward, grabbed her by the back of her head, and kissed her. Revan, just as surprised, made a little squeaking noise at being picked up by Carth's arms. Both of them were laughing and crying at the same time. Revan wrapped her arms around his back. "You waited for me…you really waited for me."

"I thought you had left for good. The way you looked at me before you left…part of me thought that was the last time I would ever see you again."

Revan pulled away for a moment. "Part of me thought I was never going to return. I'm happy to see to I was wrong now." Out of habit, Revan tried to brush back Carth's loose strands of hair. And out of habit, his hair still fell over his forehead.

"It's a little more gray than when you left." Carth looked embarrassed. "You're hair's longer than when you left. I like it like that."

Revan grinned. "This is how long it was before the war."

She loosened her grip. "Is something wrong?"

Explaining her choices in the war to Soner had been draining. Revan wasn't quite sure if she had the energy to tell the story again. But then, her thoughts went back to the little boy on the _Hawk_, and she found her energy again. "No. Everything's fine." She rubbed her nose against him. "Hey, soldier, I think I have a lot of explaining to do."

Carth didn't miss his cue. "I'm all ears, beautiful."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's so strange. I've never been to this part of Telos. It's so…loud."

Brianna had rejoined Soner at the cantina. "It's not as pretty as the polar regions or the forest out at the Restoration Zones. But it has an appeal of its own." Soner looked around. "Just think. In a few years, this place is going to go from looking like a refugee camp to a metropolis once again. And the planet will go from looking like a grid to a land teaming with life."

The idea of such a change made Brianna smile. She took another sip of her drink. "Do you think it was wise, leaving Revan alone in the admiral's office?"

Soner nodded. "He's real important to her. I mean I can't even imagine what's going on between them. Admiral Onasi has to be the most loyal Republic soldier I've ever seen. Uncorrupted, without being a stiff-necked jerk. And he falls in love with the enemy! I mean, neither of them knew at the time, but that has to mess with your head." Soner took ordered another drink. "And it's not like things got easier for either of them afterwards." He looked at Brianna. "It would tear me apart if you woke up screaming from nightmares. I don't know if I could handle it."

The compassionate words did not go unappreciated. Brianna inched closer to Soner, her head against his shoulder. "I think I understand too. Four years apart…no wonder Revan looked so drained when we first met her."

Soner wrapped his arm around the Handmaiden. It seemed strange, after all those years of wandering the galaxy alone, to have found someone that he wanted to get close to. "That's right, I had forgotten how worn she looked back on the planet."

"She seems more alive now," said Brianna. Soner nodded in agreement. "Her face lost a lot of its gauntness. And her eyes are brighter now." Brianna laughed. "Bright blue eyes, just like her lightsaber. Exactly as you described it. Have you noticed how her stance has changed as well? Oh, I suppose you do not pick up on it as well as I do. Before we left, she walked like she had shackles chained on her ankles. Now she walks without any weight dragging her down. I've never seen a pace and stance like that before. At first, it just seems confident and full of youth. But then there's a quiet sort of wisdom. She's shrugged off her sorrows and replaced it with calmness."

"You two seemed to get along well with Mira on the _Hawk_."

Brianna nodded. "Before we landed on her planet, all I could think about what when my father died. I know you've been telling me to control my anger…but I was filled with this quiet hatred for that woman. And then I saw her. And I didn't see my father's killer." Brianna closed her eyes. "Darth Revan died years ago, didn't she? My father's murderer is long dead."

Soner rubbed her back with his free hand. "I was worried about you two, but when you three girls spent so much time in Kreia's room studying, I figured you had worked things out on your own."

"I think Revan remembered my mother. We haven't said anything…yet. It's simply not an appropriate moment for it. But I was concerned that we were tiring her with our endless questions. She seemed interested in how we were progressing with our training. She taught us how to meditate." Brianna paused for a moment, remembering the calmness she had felt as Revan trained her. "I was always trained to keep moving. To keep my wits sharp. I didn't know that inducing such a trance could keep my wits sharp as well."

Soner nodded. "So you think Revan would make a good teacher?"

"She can teach technique better than any Jedi Master. But I'm not so sure she would want to. She seems incapable of truly explaining the code. Revan became very tense when I asked about love."

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _"I heard." Soner wasn't quite sure what to say. Suddenly, the words came to him, so naturally. "Code or no code—I love you."

"I know."

It felt good to have the woman he loved this close to him. "It's like Revan said—we need to wait until we're all together to discuss this." Soner held on to Brianna even more tightly. The days of facing trials alone were over. "Listen to me, Brianna," he whispered in her ear. It felt good to say her name. "What we are…we are not evil. I only know that whatever path you take, I want to go with you. We are held together by something stronger than any meditation. Understand that whatever Revan's Jedi say about love, I will tell them this—I am at peace when I am with you. That is love."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I'm glad Nova found you. I can't imagine what it was like for you, living alone for four years."

_Not alone, really_. Revan had somehow managed to explain how she defeated the Sith Empire without mentioning Pall. She still had to explain _that_ part of the story. They were seated on the small couch near his desk. "Carth, there is one other thing."

"HK met up with a mine, and he's no longer with us?"

It was clear Revan's return had put Carth in a more jovial mood. "No."

"Damnit."

Revan really was at a loss of words. Nothing in her training had ever prepared her for this. All those years of learning, all the time spent at war, and yet, in manners of affection, she knew little. Carth had taught her love. And now, she was unable to explain to the man she loved the little secret that she had kept hidden for almost four years. "I wasn't really alone, Carth."

Now this had Carth's attention and curiosity. "Oh?"

"I…I…" _Now is not time to be skittish, Revan. He is looking at you with those brown eyes. The same color as Pall's._ "I had your son with me."

It took Carth a moment to realize the weight in that sentence. "My son?"

He didn't speak for a long time. Revan's fingers made their way to his shoulder. She squeezed the joint, just to make sure he was still there. "I'm sorry Carth."

"Sorry?" Carth realized how she was interpreting his silence. He grabbed her hands and leaned into her lap. "Sorry? Revan, I'm not angry. It's just that…we…we…have a son? You had my child?"

Revan nodded. "His name is Pall Onasi."

Now Carth was excited. His eyes brightened up and he grinned like a kid on a holiday. "Well, where is he? Is he on Telos?"

"Calm down, calm down." Revan knew that there was no point in trying to pacify Carth at this point. Besides, the news of being a father again had taken the worried look off his face. "He's on the _Hawk_. I brought him with me."

"He's here then? What color is his hair? Does he know who I am yet?"

Revan laughed. She stood up, grabbed Carth by one of his wrist, and dragged him off the couch. "Come on, Admiral."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The ship hasn't changed," said Carth as they approached the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Actually, the ship is a wreck. T3 managed to get a huge chunk of the hull ripped off while being chased by Darth Sion."

They walked up the platform. It had been four years since they had both been on the _Hawk_ at the same time. Revan had almost forgotten that it was her ship. "Well, where is he?"

Revan looked around. "Pall?"

They heard a beeping sound in the back compartment where the hyperspace engine was located. Carth followed T3's beep, and Revan followed.

"You think he'll understand? That he'll understand who I am?"

"He's a toddler, Carth." Revan shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I think he understood that all the other boys at the bazaar had fathers. But I didn't know how to explain it to him."

T3 had finally found someone shorter than him, and decided that fixing the _Hawk's_ dozen or so problems were not as important as playing 'war' with the young Master. T3 had a holo of Ecahni warriors pitted against an impressive collection of nuts and bolts from the ship's toolbox. Pall was more entertained by poking the light images with his fingers.

"Pall?"

Pall heard his mother's voice. "Momma?" He approached the pair, still holding his little Rontu toy.

Carth kneeled next to Pall. The physical resemblance was rather striking. "Hello," said Carth. Like Revan, his training had not prepared him for this. The Mandalorian Wars had ruined Dustil and Carth's early relationship. And Carth already felt that things were not about to go smoothly. He had missed the first three years of his son's life. Again.

But there was something different about the way Pall look at Carth. It was not the same curiosity that had attracted him to Canderous or even HK. This was…awe. He dropped the wooden Rontu and ran up to Carth. "I like him, momma, I like him!"

A few hours later, Pall Onasi was drifting asleep in the bedroom of the Admiral's suite, his little wooden toy back in his hand. He was nestled between Carth and Revan. Both of them were already in a deep slumber, her head on his shoulders, free of nightmares at last. Yawning, Pall felt his eyelids grow heavy, and fell asleep with the soft drumming of his parents' hearts beating in perfect sync.


	8. Mission

**Episode Eight: Mission**

Carth Onasi was woken up by a _thud_ heard outside his bedroom door. He opened his eyes. Revan was still curled up next to him, her lips in a slight pout and her hair spread out on the pillow. Trying not to disturb her peace, he got up and noticed Pall wasn't in the bedroom. And the bedroom door was ajar. Being a man used to disaster, Carth grabbed his pistol and headed into the living room of the Admiral's suite.

"Jeez, Dad, some people leave their bedrooms _unarmed_. Put the gun down, okay? I don't want to get shot before I've had my morning pastry."

Dustil had used the spare set of coded keys and had apparently slept on the couch. Pall must have gotten up early, and Dustil had been supervising the boy at his play. "You know you still have those old model ships I made in the closet?" Carth looked down at Pall. He was currently pitting a snub fighter against a tank.

"Don't you have your own place? Actually, don't you have a whole _ship_?"

"I was too tired to take the shuttle. And I was thinking we could have breakfast this morning. But seeing as how the whole station is buzzing about Revan's return, I figure maybe lunch or dinner would fit your schedule better." He looked at Pall. "This is Revan's kid, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Dustil nodded. "Is he yours?"

"Yes."

"So that would make him…my half-brother, right?"

"Yes." Carth felt very weird. "I just found out last night."

Dustil nodded. He clearly got his nonchalant attitude from his mother. "Yeah. Guess what they say about the Onasi men are true. Don't worry, the station's not buzzing about that. Yet. Still, this is pretty cool. I mean I always wanted a kid brother. Better late than never, right?"

"Wait a minute. You said no one knows talking about him—about Pall?"

"Well, of course not. No one knows." Dustil lowered his voice. "Apparently the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ had enough brains to keep mute on a delicate matter like this."

"Delicate matter?"

Dustil rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his dad was a little too unassuming of mischief. "Dad, you're one of the top military leaders of the Republic. You're a hero to your homeworld, and they know your name all the way to Coruscant. You fought against Mandalorians, dark Jedi, and Sith Lords. She is a Sith Lord-turned-Jedi Knight with an extensive military carrier. When world reaches the Republic that Revan has returned, there's going to be even more talk about the Jedi Order." He pointed to the door leading to the rest of the station. "They're already talking about her rebuilding the Order. Now, Dad, most people assume that Jedi do not fall in love. And they certainly do not have kids. More so with Republic war heroes. And I really need to emphasize that she was a _Sith_." Carth was too busy watching Pall play with the ships. "Do you see my point?"

"Huh? Oh, I see now." Carth frowned. "It shouldn't matter anyways. Besides, I don't think word will spread that quickly."

Dustil handed Carth his datapad. "Right. Admiral Dodonna has sent you six messages. All of them a variation of 'I'll be here as soon as that tank's filled up'."

Carth ran his fingers through his hair. "Blast." He looked at Dustil. "Well, things need to get started anyways. What time is it?"

"It's 0900 hours," said Dustil. "She could be here within…two or three hours, assuming the ship's prepped."

"Right. Well, I need you to stay here." He looked around the room. "This place wasn't really designed for a kid to be running around in. I'll try and check up in an hour or so. I need to do a few things before Admiral Dodonna shows up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Admiral Onasi. Good to see you back on board."

Carth wasn't glad to be back on board. He wanted to be back on Telos with Revan and Pall. "Admiral Dodonna is arriving here shortly. We need to get things ready."

"I'll alert the TSF and the other ships," said the captain. "Just imagine it—Revan picks Telos of all places to mark her return to the Republic."

"Yeah," said Carth. "Lucky us."

"You think the rumors are true that the Mandalore was on her ship?"

Carth was not enjoying where this was going. "I happen to be familiar with this particular Mandalorian, captain. He's not the most polite man, but he stands by a code of honor and is a proud soldier." Carth headed towards the nearest computer. "Inform Dodonna that I'm executing Order 65, as planned."

"Order 65?"

Admiral Onasi shrugged. "She and Master Vandar came up with the name before Vandar was killed. Order 65 is to be executed as soon as Revan returns into Republic space, assuming that there is no apparent threat of a Sith attacking a group of Jedi." Carth tried to remember what else he knew. It had been over three years since he had even been told about the plan. "All Republic ships orbiting any planet or docked an any military base will send out a certain signal. It is designed to be picked up by the Jedi that were advised to go into hiding before the Sith Lords began to hunt the Jedi down."

"But what other Jedi are left?"

Carth sent the order out. Soon, the entire Republic fleet would help alert the Jedi and bring them to Telos. "Well, I know about three of the Jedi. Bastila Shan, Jolee Bindo, and Juhani all helped Revan against the Star Forge. I talked them into going into hiding after Revan left."

"That's right, I had forgotten you were there at the Star Forge. So tell me—you glad to see Revan again?"

Carth grinned. "You have no idea."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Revan!"

"Mission!"

The two old friends hugged each other. Both looked so much different after four years. Mission had matured into a young woman without sacrificing her sense of humor or her mischievous nature. "When Dustil said you were back I couldn't believe it. I was like 'Is she here on Telos'? And Dustil goes 'Yeah'. And then I go 'Well, I need to see her. Like now.' And here you are, and here I am."

Revan laughed. "I see your tongue hasn't slowed down over the years."

Dustil handed Revan and Mission some breakfast. "So you're both situated here on Telos."

"Yeah. Well, not together, I mean." Dustil took an awkward gulp to clear his throat. "What I mean is that Mission is a TSF officer and I serve on the _Invincible_. Technically, the ship is part of the Republic fleet, but I requested assignment here. It's home, you know?"

"A lot's changed since you left, Revan. The planet's doing so much better."

"I noticed," Revan took another glance outside the window at the newly planted foliage. She looked at Dustil and smiled. "A new planet for a new Dustil. You've grown up. I'm proud of you, you know."

Dustil failed to hide his shy grin. "You helped, you know."

Mission found this mushy maternal talk boring. "So, did you bring back any gifts?"

"Mission!"

"Dustil!" Revan began laughing. "Besides, I did bring a few things with me." Mission looked at Dustil and shot him a smug look. "Mission, I didn't say it was anything exciting. I've spent the past four years as a farmer on a planet that hasn't even developed electricity."

There was a sound of glass shattering in the other room. Mission eyed the door to Carth's bedroom. "What was that?" Revan looked at Dustil. Both of them knew how important it was to keep Pall's presence a secret. And Mission found keeping secrets as hard as keeping a straight face. "Did you get Carth a pet hound? Cool, I wanna see."

"Mission!" Revan and Dustil both got up on the same time, banging their foreheads against each other. Revan fell back on the sofa, and Dustil let out a few curse words. "Revan, that was very un-Jedi of you."

"Whoa! There's a kid in here!" The obvious finally dawned on Mission. "I bet Carth _freaked_ out!"


	9. Order 65

**Episode Nine: Order 65**

Meanwhile, in Coruscant, Bastila Shan was pacing in a small bedroom. It was the middle of the night in that section of the city-planet, but Bastila had not slept well in the past few weeks. She had too many dreams. Outside of her window view, the Jedi Temple, abandoned by the city, still stood. It seemed draped in shadows, as though someone had placed a blanket on the sleeping sanctuary.

"Revan, what did you do?"

Bastila had dreamed about the young woman she shared a link too. Years ago, Bastila was with a team of Jedi sent to stop Darth Revan. Darth Malak beat them too it. He fired upon his mistress's ship, trying to get rid of Bastila and Revan at the same time. The scenario repeated itself again and again in her dreams.

_The first thing Bastila remembered was the cold. Malak's blasters had damaged the glass, and the cold expanse of space seemed dangerously close. She turned off her lightsaber, knowing it wouldn't do any good now._

_Revan's corpse was close to the main computer. Bastila was close to dashing out of the bridge, but a rasping sound came from Revan's helmet. Bastila kneeled down and examined the Sith Lord. Revan was alive—barley._

"_Jedi do not kill prisoners," she said aloud, remembering her teacher's lectures. More curious than caring, Bastila pulled off Revan's mask. "This can't be Revan."_

_The limp body at her knees was that of a young woman—only a few years older than herself. True, the signs of the Dark Side was written all over Revan's burnt and scared face—but her lips still moved as her breath became weaker and weaker._

_Part of Bastila wanted to leave the Dark Lady to her slow death—and in doing so, free Bastila of any moral obligations to the enemy. Part of her wanted to strike the dying Sith down—and finally prove to the Jedi Council that she was not a weak Padawan. And part of her saw those lips—an innocent pout on a not-so-innocent face—and felt pity._

_Revan's heart stopped beating. "No!" shouted Bastila. She cradled the dying Sith in her arms. "Listen to my voice—please, try to hear me. We're going to die soon, unless I can get you back on the shuttle." She placed her hand on Revan's face. The Masters had told her about the healing power of Jedi. But Bastila was use to fighting, not healing. "Please don't die. I have enough strength for both of us."_

_Revan's hand had been dangling near Bastila's arm. Bastila cringed as Revan's fingers gripped tightly on her wrist. "I have enough strength for both of us."_

_And that's when Bastila felt it. The limp form she was dragging to the shuttle became stronger and more alive. The heart beat harder. The muscles twitched and the lungs heaved to bring life back into the dying ex-Jedi. And Bastila felt more alive too. She could feel the energy coming from Revan. The raw hate that powered the Dark Lady. The rage and anger that fueled the Force far more efficiently than meditation and an emotionless mind. Bastila shuddered. She had just had her first taste of evil. And it would not be her last._

_A few days later, Bastila was standing in front of the Jedi council. Revan was alive, but had not regained consciousness. The only hint that she was alive was the heavy breathing, as her lungs were about to collapsed from exhaustion. Her face had regained some of her old beauty. "You were right to bring Revan to us."_

"_What will we do with her, though?"_

_The Jedi Masters were divided in their ideas of what to do with Revan. "Stripe her of her power and send her into exile." "She is too dangerous, even without her power. We may have to execute her." "We have never executed a fallen Jedi before! Keep her imprisoned until Malak is dealt with it!" And while they debated, Revan's harsh breathing reminding them of her existence._

_Bastila was lost in thought. "We can't kill her…we can't exile her…so why not have her join us again?" The Masters looked at her. "I saw…I saw things in her head. Things that I don't understand. But maybe it could help us defeat Malak. Revan's no use to us exiled." Bastila had never caught the council's attention like this before. "I mean…if she was to forget who she was…she would be a great asset. Can it be done?"_

"_Strip her memory? Reprogram her?"_

"_Why not?" Bastila grinned. She didn't know it, but her path to the Dark Side had just begun. "After all, what greater advantage is there than turning an enemy to your cause?" The only sound from the room was Revan's harsh breathing…_

It was hard to believe that was only a few years ago. Bastila turned to the little mirror near her bed. She was twenty-seven and had a new worry line on her forehead, but it was nothing compared to the scars she carried inside. She had followed Darth Malak for a short while. She had enjoyed tasting the Dark Side too much. Sure, Revan had forgiven her…but Bastila was having trouble forgiving her own actions.

And then came a new dream. Bastila and Revan had a link ever since she had saved Revan's life. That's how they were able to find the Star Maps. And later, it was how Revan was able to convince Bastila to rejoin the Jedi, and use her Battle Meditation to redeem herself. So when Revan left, Carth Onasi thought Bastila would be able to serve as a bridge between the two of them.

"I'm sorry Carth," she had told him years ago. "When she left…she cut me off. The only time I've felt her leave me like that was when I joined Malak. Don't get upset Carth! I'm not saying she's become a Sith Lord again. I mean we were separated by a great distance. Wherever she's gone, it's far away indeed."

The new dream wasn't a flashback like the others. In it, Bastila was climbing a snowy mountain, numbed by the cold and the lack of oxygen. She continued climbing the mountain, and when she was near the top, she saw a strange sight. Sith Lords of unknown names and faces were dying dead on the snowy rocks. They were similar in only one thing—they're eyes were glazed over, as though some strange power had blinded them all. Dozens of bodies littered the mountainside. And as she climbed higher and higher, Bastila heard a familiar sound—the rasping voice of a dying Revan. The fist time she heard that sound, Revan had been the enemy. Now, Bastila's friend was in need again.

"No!" Bastila rushed to Revan's side. She was lying on the ground, the flesh of her cheeks drawn back, and her eyes were only partially open, stiff from dried tears. "What have you done? You already saved that galaxy once, you didn't need to do it a second time!" There was only silence. "Revan! I can't save you this time! Revan!" Repeating her past movements, Bastila cradled the limp form of Revan, but them, she was sobbing at the sight of her dying friend.

There had been no conclusion in that dream. Revan lay there dying, but Bastila had never figured out if she died or woke up. She gave her reflection a coy look. "Maybe I'm just going crazy."

There was a beeping sound from her dresser. Bastila dropped the mirror and rushed to open the top drawer. A small tracking device had gone off. "This is the signal from Admiral Dodonna. Order 65." The meaning of the message dawned on Bastila. "She's alive."

The double-bladed lightsaber flew into Bastila's right hand. She looked at this empty apartment that had been her hiding place for four long years. "Time for the Jedi to assemble once more."


	10. The Telos Meeting

**Episode Ten: The Telos Meeting**

"Do you feel it, Soner?"

"Sort of. It's…it's like feeling the wind change, except I don't think there's a breeze on this planet. I don't think Telos has had breeze in years."

Revan turned to the Exile. "Very good. You _have_ regained everything you lost. And it's not just a wind. There is a rainstorm coming to Telos. The Jedi are coming. _All_ the Jedi are coming."

"Is that why you got me up at 0500 hours?"

Revan smiled. "I've been up an hour earlier than you."

Soner munched on the biscuit he had managed to grab before Revan dragged him on the roof of the TSF building. "I would have thought you would want to spend more time with Car—I mean, Admiral Onasi—before Bastila and her Jedi arrive."

Soner felt weird discussing Onasi in front of Revan. But it seems that Revan didn't feel awkward about the situation. "When off-duty, you can refer to him as Carth. And that's part of the reason I'm up this early. Carth was up preparing to leave for the _Dreadnaught_. The shuttle's probably already at the ship by now. And Pall should be asleep for a few more hours at least. Mission wanted to watch over him today."

"Mission's one of your friends that helped you destroy the Star Forge, right?" Revan nodded. "From what I heard, I'm not the only one that had a strange group helping me out."

Revan shrugged. "What can I say? I attract all types." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Although I have to say, the Force has a way of tying everything in. Look at your own party for example. Atton, Brianna, and the others—they're all lost Jedi. You found them, you found them all." Soner was about to disagree, but Revan cut him off. "I know what sort of loneliness and emptiness you've dealt with the past few years. You're special, Soner. You thrive on interaction, on bonding, on friendship. Sometimes, I think the isolation from others after your exile did more harm to your spirit than losing the Force."

Revan had finally hit a nerve. The memories of his conversations with the Jedi Masters and Kreia—Darth Traya—had finally snuck into Soner's dreams at night. "According to the Masters, that desire to bond is what made me a leach." Soner had to hear some wisdom about this. It might as well come from Revan. "The way everyone flocks to me…the way people follow me…I didn't chose to be like this, Revan. But maybe the Jedi Masters were right. Maybe I need to be striped of my powers again." He looked up at his old commander. "I haven't told Brianna, and I haven't told you—but I'm scared to death that I may become an instrument of some great evil. The Jedi have enough problems without the Force Leach draining them of their energy." The air seemed to have chilled—or maybe it was Soner's own nerves. "Kreia wanted to use me to destroy the Force itself, Revan. I am an instrument of death."

Revan stood up. She placed her hand on Soner's shoulder, her fingers digging into his muscle. "Do you feel this hand? I once held the galaxy by the throat with this hand, Soner. You claim to be an instrument of death? Well, so am I. Do not forget, _I _was mistress of the Star Forge." The _Dreadnaught_ was orbiting above Telos. Revan pointed to Carth's ship. "Admiral Onasi is an instrument of death as well. The dead are usually enemy soldiers, but he also sends his own men to die." Revan sat back down. "It is true, Darth Traya was going to use you to wipe out the Jedi—and the Force as well. Carth once told me that he was in awe of the Jedi and their power, but he was also worried that such power would go to our heads. He said Bastila was a very intense woman. I admit that is an understatement."

"But what does that have to do with my powers?" asked Soner. "Please, Revan, try to understand—I've had nightmares where I did what Darth Traya asked—and the galaxy was in ruins because of me."

"Hush, I was trying to make a point here." She paused, for a moment, looking disgusted. "Oh, it's finally happened. I sound like Jolee now."

"What?"

"Forget I said anything. What I'm trying to say is that all Jedi have a certain potential for evil inside of us. But it is our choices that make us evil or good, not our abilities. Let me try to explain myself." She placed her hands on her lap. "The Battle Meditation—is it good or bad?"

"Good. You should know, your friend Bastila helped the Republic by using her Battle Meditation."

Revan looked coy. "But what about when she served Darth Malak and used her Battle Meditation to help his fleet? Was it good then?"

"I see your point."

Revan nodded and stood back up again. The smile on her face had been replaced by a more serious look. "I certainly hope so. You've been dragging a chain around you for the past few weeks, and I imagine it latched onto you when the Masters told you about your abilities. Well, I suggest you detach yourself from any unneeded weights before the Jedi arrive. Listen to me right now, Soner. No mediations or levels of charisma dictate what kind of Jedi you can be. And you are a Jedi Knight, Soner, no question about that." No one had ever called him a Knight before. He left with Revan before the Council could determine his rank. "And today, I hope you learn that you are not a leach." Revan turned to leave the roof, and Soner followed her. "Understand, Soner, that your role in the rebuilding of the Jedi has just began. And what may appear as a leach to some will turn out to be a source of strength."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone else had left for the Admiral's flagship, except for Revan. She was still in his quarters, making sure Pall was enjoying himself. He was with Dustil on the sofa, the older brother reading to the younger. "Your father will be back here in a few hours."

Both Pall and Dustil looked up at Revan. Pall waved with his little hand and turned back to the pictures in the book, while Dustil nodded at the Jedi. "I'll look after him." Revan turned to leave. "Wait. I know I was a stupid jerk all those years ago and you were nicer to me and kinder to Dad than either of us deserved. I guess I didn't realize it until after you left. I want to tell you now."

"Yes?"

"Mom."

Revan smiled. "I'm glad I'm home again."

The next meeting with the past would not be as warm. Revan had one other visit to make before she joined the others on the _Dreadnaught_.

Alone in the hanger, the Mandalore waited for a shuttle to take him back home. He was silent at first. Revan could not see his face behind the helmet, although she had a good idea what he was thinking. "You hated me for leaving, didn't you?"

The Mandalore pulled his helmet off, and Revan saw the face of Canderous Ordo for the first time in years. He had grown a beard and he was past sixty, but it was the same militant grunt face she had missed over the years. "I have been ashamed to show this face for four years now. This is the face of man you abandoned, Lady Revan. Do you remember the things you said to me when you left? How my people were used as pawns by the Sith to weaken the Republic? How our war with you was what killed us?"

Revan knew this had preyed on his mind for year. "I spoke the truth then. Look at yourself, Canderous. You were only a gangster's lackey when I first met you. You're people's time was over. You mad because I said those things?"

"I would have gone to the end of the galaxy for you, fought the Sith for you, died for you. All because you were Revan. You defeated us, and I would have served you until the end. My will is broken upon you." He voice became softer. "Yes, I thought you left me here because I was unworthy. The Mandalorians are a defeated people."

"Had I taken you with me, that would have been their fate. But I told you to rally your people, Canderous. As leader of the Mandalorians, you have just aided the Republic in defeating the _Ravager_ and its dark master." She grinned. "It will be a long time, my friend, before your people are forgotten. I have made sure of that."

Canderous was shocked. "You knew the entire time what I would do? How Clan Ordo would be reborn? Damnit, Revan, I've spent years ashamed of what I was—now to find out I was only one of your predictable pawns?"

Revan did not expect this. "Canderous, I—"

"And I let myself be the pawn, because of my honor—don't give me that look, Revan, I said honor! It may not be the same noble pacifism of your precious Bastila or Onasi, but I have honor! You were my conqueror, so I pledged myself to you. And you used me—just like the Sith used the Mandalore before me."

This was too much for Revan. They were both shouting now. "You and your warrior codes! I didn't trick you! I didn't lie to you! I left you here so you take back that honor that the Sith took away from you. I ensured justice for your people."

"My people are reunited again, Revan! Did you think we would disappear into the mist after we 'restore our honor' on the _Ravager_? That we only had one fight left in us? We're still here."

"Canderous, don't—"

This was too much for Ordo. He put the helmet back on—the helmet of the last Mandalore, given to him by Lady Revan. It was the same mask she wore, years ago, to hide the shame of being tainted by the Dark Side. "We did not go out in a blaze of glory. I know that would have been easier for you. Want to know what your witch of a teacher told you general before she died? I have battles left in me. And she's right. Goodbye, Lady Revan. My people may not forge an empire, but we will not die with a whimper."

There was no point in stopped Canderous from leaving on the shuttle. Revan bit her lip. He was right. She had used him most cruelly, and she would never see him again. "May the Force be with you, Canderous, because I cannot."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The _Dreadnaught_ served as host for the Jedi that arrived—some on shuttles, some on personal fighters, and some on cargo vessels. They were escorted into the main assembly hall, where a giant circular table and several recording devices stood in the middle.

The greetings had been short but happy. Soner saw Revan reunited with her old friends—the loved ones that she had left behind, and the ones that Carth had the sense to put into hiding in her absence. And they mixed with Soner's crew as well. Brianna and Mira seemed a little shy at the sight of all these Jedi, and Atton and Bao-Dur seemed underdressed for the formality of this meeting.

Two surprises greeted Soner. The first was Visas—intercepted by Juhani on her way to Telos. The visit to her homeworld had refreshed the young woman. She still covered her eyes, but Soner could feel the new hope in her own heart. She felt more alive, and was the pawn of Dark Lord of Hungry no more.

The other surprise was the Disciple. Had the Mandalorian Wars not come, he would have been Soner's student. But the war did come, Soner had left the Jedi Order with Revan, and his potential pupil was left without a teacher. So he did not become a Jedi, but became a historian for the Republic. It was the Disciple that kept the records of thousands of years of Jedi teachings safe from Malak. And his passion for the past would aid these Jedi in the future.

Soner looked at the two unfamiliar Jedi. Revan had told him a little about Jolee Bindo and Juhani. Jolee had gone back to the Wookie homeworld with Mission's friend, Zaalbar. 'Big Z' had objected to this originally, because he swore a life-debt to Revan. But with Revan gone, Zaalbar did not know where to go. He was still there; helping his father united the Wookie tribes.

Juhani went to her homeworld. It was the attack on Cathar by the Mandalorians that spurred Revan into leaving the Jedi Order. Hiding her Jedi talents, Juhani was key in leading her people after the war. The girl that was born into poverty had served as a Senator in the Republic for four years. Few knew that the politician with the cat-like eyes was a Jedi Knight.

Revan sat down at the end of the table, opposite of Soner. The older Jedi were closer to her, and Soner's own flock sat neat him.

"Not to long ago, Master Atris sough to call the last of the Jedi into a Conclave on a midrim world." Soner looked at Visas. She seemed composed. It was her homeworld that hosted the Conclave. "We all know what happened. She gave the secrets to the Sith, and the Lord of Hunger killed them all and destroyed the planet." Visas was the only survivor.

"It seems like the Jedi Order has abandoned the Republic. It was done so that the Jedi would survive. Well, this Conclave is called so that decision can be reversed. The Trinity of Sith Lords is no more. We are no longer in hiding. As we gather our own strength, so shall we aid the Republic once more."

"Pardon me for speaking, Revan," said Bastila. "But we're still facing extinction. Look around this room. This is all we have left."

Revan nodded. "It's true, our numbers are low. But numbers and size do not matter to a Jedi. Do you honestly believe we are alone in the galaxy? Life fuels the Force, and life has gone on during the times of war. Some of them are in hiding. Some of them are abandoning my dark teachings. Some of them have died and left children behind. Still others have yet to be born. Balance will be achieved."

Brianna spoke next. "It's a far stretch to call any of us Jedi…we lack most training."

Mical made a polite motion with his hand. "There are records in some of the databases I read about exceptions being made to training. Of course this wasn't common during peace. But these are still desperate times."

Revan nodded. "The Disciple makes a point." She looked at Bastila. "It is clear what must be done. Dantooine can no longer be a shelter for us. We must have a new Academy."

"Where? Coruscant?"

Jolee frowned. "Coruscant and the Temple serve a more administrative purpose. It was never designed for education."

Bastila and Jolee never saw eye-to-eye on anything. This was clearly one of those moments. "The other option is to find another backwoods planet where the people don't want to see all the Jedi hanged—"

"You always struck me as a city girl…"

"We can't all live in trees, Jolee!"

Juhani leaned over near Revan. "It is like old times again."

Revan nodded. "Enough."

"Telos."

Everyone looked at Soner. "Atris gave us a school in the polar ice caps here on Telos. It has everything we need. And this planet needs Jedi right now."

Bastila still did not look pleased. "And why are we having this Conclave on a ship and not at this school?"

Soner remained calm. "Because I locked Atris in her chamber. Kreia might have been Darth Traya, but Atris is just as guilty of being the Lady of Betrayal."

There was a lot shouting after that. First, Bastila tried to tell Jolee she was right. The lost Jedi argue with themselves over the decision to spare Atris, even though she had betrayed the Order.

"Quiet, all of you," shouted Revan. Silence followed. "The Conclave shall move to the Telos Academy. I need to exchange words with our former librarian."


	11. The End of Atris

**Episode Eleven: The End of Atris**

"This is a bad idea."

"Shut up, Atton."

"I promise you," snapped Revan, "no one will put you back in a cell. Unless I wish it."

The entry to the Telos Academy was blocked by Brianna's half-sisters, the Handmaidens. The eleven Jedi were standing outside the entrance, surrounded by snow and wind. "You are no longer the last," said one of the sisters to the Handmaiden. "But you have brought madness to our mistress. We cannot let you pass."

Revan covered Brianna. "Echani! This is Jedi business."

All of the sisters eyed Revan. "Do you know who this is, sister? We can tell who she is, even without her mask. This is the Dark Lady. This is the one that killed our father."

Bastila looked at her friend. "Surely you didn't…"

"That was a long time ago." Revan didn't want to add that Brianna's Jedi mother was killed on Malachor. Brianna had been polite, but Revan was worried that it was only because of Soner's relationship between the two of them. These pesky sisters could make things difficult.

But Brianna wouldn't be bullied by her five sisters again. "The Jedi before you is not the same woman that our father challenged. Now let us pass."

The Handmaidens pulled out their weapons. Revan gritted her teeth. "I know I should have brought HK."

She was about to activate her lightsaber when Soner grabbed her wrist. "They didn't bring their weapons with them."

"What?"

Soner knew a little more about these particular Echani ladies. "They are masters of hand-to-hand combat. They don't need weapons."

"Oh." Revan put the saber back on her belt. "I suppose they would like a fair match then. Not my area of expertise, wouldn't you say?"

Soner nodded to Brianna. "Time to show our seniors a trick or two."

"What!" shouted Jolee. "Senior?"

Revan folder her arms. "You can say that again."

It was nearly a month ago when Soner first arrived on the Telos Academy. The Echani girls challenged him even then, stripping him of most of his gear and forcing him to learn how to fight with his body. They were good teachers. Even now, they ducked and dodged his punches and forced their fists into the spots he forgot to guard. And their eyes were always darting back and forth, studying his moves. To an Echani, a fight was the more sincere form of communication. Soner wondered what they thought of him now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Soner spotted help. Bao-Dur and Atton joined the fight, making the odds a little more even. They also had been the Academy before, back when Kreia was still on the team.

The fifth handmaiden turned to Revan. "I was the first of the Handmaidens before she returned with _him_."

Revan raised an eyebrow. "He has that affect on people."

The Handmaiden sneered. She twisted her neck, popping the joints. "Brianna may have forgiven you, but we cannot. Murderer!"

A few days back with Carth in a soft bed and some warm meals had restored some of Revan's strength, but she wasn't prepared to deal with an Echani solider half her age. The Handmaiden struck Revan on the jaw. She fell back and nearly landed on Bastila and Juhani. "We can take her."

"No," said Revan. "I'll deal with her in my own way."

Brianna was fighting the second strongest, and she was the only one that didn't seemed overwhelmed. Bao-Dur favored his right side, since he really wasn't able to use his mechanical arm for combat. But it was impossible to block and attack with one arm. Atton was distracted by the Handmaiden's form-fitting top and her heavy lashes. He didn't seem to notice half the hits the girl was slamming into his chest. Soner was also feeling overwhelmed. He was beginning to regret this idea of 'playing fair'.

Revan spent a good deal of time dodging the Handmaiden's punches before she struck. It was just one simple move—Revan drove all her weight and strength into her palm as she struck the girl just below the sternum. She fell backwards, and Revan didn't waste the opportunity. Her hand was at the girl's throat.

The Handmaiden got the hint. "Back down." Her five sisters obeyed. She looked up at Revan and gave a coy smile. The Knight was tired from her fight—her skin was pale and she was breathing fast. "Our father told us something about the way you fought in battle, my Lady. He said your were proud and you were cold. You were vain about your own talents and you do whatever it took to win a battle."

"Most would say that was what led me to the Dark Side."

"He also said there was one redeeming feature in your stance. He said you were driven. That you would exhaust yourself to complete your appointed task. All for the Republic. You were driven by devotion."

Revan nodded. "And now?"

"You fight like one that has been to the edge of the galaxy and back. You have absolute faith in the path the Force has led you on. Soft looks hide your great knowledge. The pride is still there, humbled and in check. But the coldness is gone." She turned back to her sisters. "We cannot revenge our father by killing this Jedi. Our father would not want us to. This Jedi…this Jedi has walked a very different path."

Revan stood up and the Handmaiden arose as well. "We need to see Atris."

The Handmaiden bowed. "I will show you to where the Exile locked her up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Revan and Soner reached the door to the library and the private chambers. "Be careful. I left her in there with all those Sith holocrons."

"It would have been kinder for you to kill her then." She motioned to Soner. "Open the door."

Bastila was right behind them. "I remember Atris on Dantooine. Hard to believe she became so evil."

Jolee snorted. "Jedi like Atris already have one foot into the Dark Side. They just need the proper catalyst to drive them to the deep end." Jolee immediately regretted what he had said. Bastila and Atris were somewhat alike in their pride and arrogance. And Bastila herself served Darth Malak for a time.

"She can be saved, can't she?" Bastila put a hand on Revan's shoulder.

"I'd like to think that redemption is available to everyone."

"Atris wouldn't be needing redemption," said Soner. "Revan, come and see this."

Everyone followed Revan into the chamber. Mira let out as gasp. Atris had taken part of her robe and made it into a noose. The ceiling was too high, so she hanged herself on the wall using a holocron to hold the end of the noose. Her eyes were still open, and her lips were parted open, but her teeth were clenched tight. All around the Jedi, the Sith holocrons shouted in their foreign language.

"What are they saying?" asked Atton.

"'Sith do not tolerate failure'." Both Revan and Visas said this at the same time.

Revan crept closer to the body. "And so it ends for Atris. She had no idea how far she had fallen, really. She thought she was doing the right thing." She leaned towards the eyes and closed them shut. "Find some peace now, Librarian. You and I weren't as different as you thought."

The holocrons continued to hiss and shout. "Can we get out of here?" asked Atton. "This is creepy. I'd rather be back on that weird tomb the Mandalore found."

"Fair enough," said Revan. They made their way back to the chambers, similar to the ones on Coruscant. She walked over to Mical and put her hand on his shoulder. "Mical, I can think of no one better for the next record keeper than you."

"Me? But surely some of the better-trained Jedi…"

Soner interrupted him. "You've been to dozens of planets looking up information on the Jedi. As a simple medic, you've done a superb job—as a Jedi you'd be great."

"He's just a kid," said Jolee. "He doesn't even have a beard yet."

Bastila rolled her eyes. "And your beard is gray. You've forgotten most of your history anyways."

Revan and Soner looked at each other, both thinking that another fight was about to erupt. But Mical stepped forward. "Actually, I've read a lot about you, Jolee Bindo, and I'm sure you'd be a far better historian than I. While I admit I am well traveled, nothing compares to the places you've seen. You're exploits throughout the galaxy have always been a fascinating subject to me. How did you manage to destroy five of Prince Fen's battleships with only three bombs?"

Jolee raised his eyebrows. "Wait a moment. You actually found all those stories _exciting_?"

"Of course! When I found records on Coruscant, I spent days studying your travels. I actually considered editing a biography of your life after I finished my thesis on the first thousand years of Sith existence. Who wouldn't find your stories a fascinating lecture?"

Jolee scowled and pointed a finger at Revan. "Her, for starters!" He turned towards Revan and Bastila, who were both still recovering from Mical's narrative. "This boy reminds me of Kan Stillwater. Lots of untapped potential and the mind of a genius." He grabbed Mical by the neck and rubbed his hand in his hair. "Leave it to the two of us and the Order will be restored in three weeks. Now, I've been sober for forty-eight hours. Where does Atris keep her ale?"

Jolee left. Revan turned to Mical. "No one can get through a collection of his stories."

Mical gave a slight bow. "I do apologize for exaggerating my interest in his personal chronicles, Lady Revan. But I thought it better to start off on the proper foot with someone like Jolee."

Bastila laughed. "Yes, I do believe both of you could be instrumental in aiding the Order with restoring the glory of it's past."

"Yes," said Revan. "Jolee can serve as your supervising master."

Bastila looked at Revan. "A master?"

"Of course. I told you the Order needs to be restored. And we must have a Council. There has always been a council." She placed one hand on Bastila's shoulder and one on Juhani. "And I can think of no one better suited for the task. Jolee will join you as Jedi Masters and members of the Council."

Bastila couldn't say anything, but Juhani placed her own hand over Revan's. "I know my time in the senate has prepared me for this. And I know the time I spent aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ has prepared me as well. As you wish it, Revan, I will serve on the Council."

Revan grinned and turned towards Soner. "The offer stands for you as well, Soner Nova. You've proven your strength to me."

Soner smiled sheepishly. "This isn't the first time you've made such an offer. But I have to turn it down."

Bao-Dur crept close to Soner. "General, why?"

"I have to turn it down, Bao-Dur. We need teachers too." He turned to Revan. "I wish to remain a Jedi Knight. Until my Padawans are Knights themselves, I cannot join the council."

"He's right, Revan," said Bastila. She looked at Soner. "I remember when you left for the Mandalorian Wars. You left Mical without a teacher. You left everything you had at Dantooine to fight in that war."

"I know. I was young and foolish then. I've learned to become responsible for my charges since those days."

Revan bowed her head. "As you wish. But you will not teach alone." She turned towards Visas. "Bastila and I talked of you earlier. Had you been taken to the Jedi Academy, you would surely be a knight now."

"Circumstances being what they are…"

"Visas, you are no new recruit to the Force," said Bastila. "And even under the Sith, you did not lose your compassion for life. You will aid Soner in teaching the new apprentices."

Revan then turned to the others. Atton, for the first time since arriving on Telos, seemed excited about the future. Brianna realized her life was about to change forever. Bao-Dur thought back to the Wars, when he used to take about the lightsabers of his commanding officers. Mical remembered the day when Soner left him for battle. Mira thought about the meditation aboard the _Hawk_. "And you five will be our first Padawans. Your time as students will prepare you for life as a Jedi Knight. And mark me—all of you have a role to play in this galaxy." She stopped to look at Mira. Soner wondered if Revan could see into the future—Kreia had predicted Mira would die sacrificing herself for others. "The path you have chosen is a dangerous one, Jedi." She pulled her hands behind her. "I do not fear the trials you will face. Everyone in the room—everyone aboard the _Ebon Hawk_—we have faced more than any Jedi were meant to face. We have all been broken, but we have all been remade."


	12. The Ten Jedi

**Episode Twelve: The Ten Jedi**

Despite there being only eleven Jedi at the Telos Academy, Revan insisted on ceremony. She declared Bastila, Juhani, and Jolee the Jedi Masters of the Council. They would go to Coruscant and begin relations with the Republic once again. Soner and Visas were made Jedi Knights. They would be stationed at Telos, but Revan explained that in training their students, the lessons could place them anywhere in the galaxy. "The _Ebon Hawk_ shall remain with you, Soner. Bastila and the Council will need a more…attractive ship for their diplomatic purposes. But you'll need something…take them to Hoth, Soner. Take them to Tantooine. Show them the Wookies. You'll make them into Jedi."

"I'll take good care of the ship, Revan."

Soner was surprised to see a genuine look of relief on Revan's face. "Will you really? Is it wrong that I have become attached to that ship over the years?" She looked at the ship and smiled. "It seems to silly now. Canderous and I stole that ship from a crime lord on Taris." She winced for a moment at the thought of Canderous. He was probably back on Dxun now, strengthening his troops. "I had just met Bastila and Carth. How long ago was that? I didn't even know I was a Jedi back then. I just thought Bastila was a stuck up Jedi princess and Carth was a brute with a blaster and stubble."

Soner grinned. "You were right on both counts."

"Yes I was, wasn't I? But that ship…that ship is tied to me. You know, there are still some gangsters out there that think this ship is cursed. I think it was just going through owners until it found me."

Soner nodded. "I'll just think of this as a 'long-term loan'."

"Thank you, Soner. I can't thank you enough." She looked around the hanger, towards the main part of the academy. "The Order is safe now. The Republic is safe now. I can finally rest now."

"Rest? Revan, aren't you going to Coruscant with Bastila?"

Revan simply let her fingers run along the _Hawk's_ hull. "Did you ever hear me declare to be a Jedi Master? That I was part of the Council?"

"But…after everything you did…"

"Did you really expect me to sit upon that Council—I, the Prodigal Knight?" Revan gave a soft laugh. "The Council is to be lead by Bastila. She is devoted to the light, but knows enough about the darkness to watch over the galaxy with a wiser eye."

Soner couldn't believe he was hearing this. He imagined Revan would lead the Jedi Order into some sort of Golden Age. That she would regain the powers she lost on the Last Planet. That she would leave Carth and her son for them…

"I have given the Republic all my strength. I have given the Jedi all of my mind. I have lost…decades…for the Republic and the Jedi. All that is left is my heart. The Force has given me a life, and a chance to live it."

Revan was brushing her fingers against Soner's face. He had not realized that he had been crying. "I haven't seen you in ten years. And now, when you're going away, I can't stand the thought of losing you." Soner wrapped his arms around Revan, his eyes shut trying to hold back the rest of the tears. He failed. The tears fell anyways.

For a moment, they weren't at Telos anymore. They were on Dantooine in the fall, when the trees were losing their leaves and the hounds migrated to the east. Revan, young and fair, was sitting under her favorite tree. Malak, always nearby, stood over her, reading over her shoulder about old Sith Lords of the past. He was uncorrupted and whole. Atris was in meditation, no snobbish words on her lips. Kreia had found solace in her books and holocrons. And Soner was in the grass, playing with all his fellow Padawans. It was hard to believe, it was only ten years ago. It seemed to Soner that it had been a lifetime since he slept on the copses of Dantooine.

And then the illusion faded. All were dead, save these two. Revan had dragged everyone through her ordeals of battle and death. All of them had been shattered, stripped, and beaten. He clung tighter to her, as if she was going to disappear with the rest of the illusions.

"I'm still here," she whispered. "I'll never really leave you. I left echoes too, Exile. You'll hear me in every corner of the galaxy. Even when I'm dead, you'll still hear me in every corner of the galaxy. Even when the Jedi forget me, they will still hear my echoes. And they will tremble. I promise you that."

Soner knew that she was right. The Force had turned Revan into a vessel. It poured into her, and she used it to defeat the Sith. And in return for her sacrifice, her reward would be immortality. It was, in many ways, still her galaxy. "Promise me you'll visit. When you're not too busy."

"Of course. We'll need to send Pall here in a few years. And perhaps another Onasi or two." Soner chuckled at the thought. A shuttle docked in the bay. "Bastila and the others are going to the Citadel before leaving." She pulled herself away from Soner's embrace. "Goodbye, Exile."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soner went back into the chambers. So much like Coruscant, where ten years ago he was exiled from the Order. Atris had been there. All of those Jedi were dead too.

"Soner?" It was Visas. "We're done setting up the quarters. It's late, so I think we should begin lessons in the morning. Soner?"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry; I was paying attention. Thanks for setting everything up."

Soner made his way to the chambers. He tried the room closest to the entrance, but Atton had already set up camp there. "Atton, these pin-ups might have to go. I don't think Bastila will approve."

Bao-Dur had taken over the next dormitory. He had gears and pieces of metal all over the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Working on a new driod. It's going to look like Remote."

The thing in hands wasn't even round, but Soner figured it would look like a driod eventually. "Oh, that's nice to hear. So does that make him 'Remote-Two'? I suppose we can just call him 'Artoo' for short."

"Weird name for a driod."

"Right." The next dorm was occupied by Mira. She was lying in her bed. "And so it begins, huh? Tomorrow we'll wake up Jedi."

Soner shook his head. "You've been a Jedi for a long time, Mira."

"You mean a bounty hunter. People often get those two types confused."

"A bounty hunter would have killed Hanharr on Malachor. A Jedi would have spared him."

There was a wide grin on Mira's face. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. All of us—Bao-Dur, Brianna, hell, even Atton – we've always been Jedi, haven't we? I mean, part of knew, even when the rest didn't." She turned to face him. "You woke us up. Thanks."

_Awaken_.

The next room was Visas. She was already in meditation. Soner opened the door to the next room—only to find Brianna half-naked. Echani had a different code of modesty. "Sorry. Wrong room. You can go back to your practice."

"This is our room."

"I'll just come back – what?"

Brianna walked over to Soner and placed her arms around his neck. "I remember you saying something about being at peace when I am near you?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Soner pulled Brianna close to him. Never, never in ten years of roaming the galaxy, had he ever let anyone get this close to him. The years of isolation only made him more sensitive to every touch. His heart slowed down. It was peace. Real peace at last.

Later that night, Soner woke up. Brianna was still snuggled next to him, her chin upon his chest, with only a sheet to protect them from the cold. Everyone else was asleep, and the place was silent. Soner could feel everyone's presence, even as they slept. He was home at last. The _Ebon Hawk_ had carried him home. There would be adventures on faraway planets and visits to new worlds, but this was home. Soner had brief image of him dying on this planet an old man, but this image did not scare him.

_I am a Jedi again. I am home. I am where I belong. I am where I will always belong. I am Soner Nova, Jedi Knight_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Council's departure was brief, but Revan and Bastila could talk to each other without speaking. It was harder to part with Juhani and Jolee—mostly Juhani—but at last, the three Council members left for Coruscant. Revan left the hanger and headed back to the Admiral's suite.

Carth had fallen asleep with Pall on the couch. Revan picked up her boy and placed him in Dustil's old bed. Pall batted his eyes for a moment, smiled at seeing his mother, and went back to sleep.

Revan felt warm hands on her shoulders and a pair of lips on her neck. "I'm here to stay. I'll never leave again, Carth. My wandering days are finally over."

"I'm glad to hear it. I don't think I could survive parting from you again."

Carth kissed her, over and over again. He carried her into his chambers, like he had done before she left for the Unknown. She learned about love the night after the Star Forge, and Carth learned that it was possible to love again.

Hours later, both were still awake. Telos never really slept, so there was still noise outside.

"I love you," said Carth, holding her hand in his. "We're going to outlast the stars."

"Yes," said Revan, "I believe we will." She kissed his bare shoulder. "All these years…all these years I've spent wandering the galaxy looking for peace. I surrendered my soul for peace. I destroyed ships and planets looking for peace. Who knew I'd find it in the arms of a solider?"


	13. Epilogues

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogues**

Revan was right – Pall did come to the Telos Academy, along with his younger brother and little sister. Kavar and Lonna were both named after Jedi Masters. With their father's connection to the land, and their mother's legacy of the Force, the three were instrumental in restoring Telos. They fought in the sky against pirates. On land, they defended the restoration zones from criminals.

Carth lived another thirty years before old age finally caught up to him. He had no Jedi powers, and he was already almost forty when he met the amnesic Revan. He died peacefully in his sleep one night. His four children flew back to Telos from whatever corner they were fighting in. Revan had kept her word. In thirty years, they had never left each other's side. The Republic mourned the lost of one of their best. Carth's old comrades, mostly now aging senators and governors, made their way to Telos to pay their respects. Carth's widow, who understood live and death better than anyone, did not weep at his wake. She cried alone in her room, but as she explained to her children, "He has been my constant companion. He was my anchor when I was tempted and when I was lost. Let me cry, I miss him so."

That was when Revan moved to the Telos Academy. By that time, the new generation of Jedi had populated the school. What began with ten Jedi had become thousands scattered all over the galaxy. Half of the students didn't even know that this matronly woman in her decline once held the galaxy by the throat. They only saw her as the one that fixed the Padawans' robes before their initiation ceremony. And perhaps that was what Revan wanted.

One afternoon, about a year after her move, Revan took a nap. In her youth, there had been a favorite tree in Dantooine for that sort of thing. But the tree was burned down by Malak and besides; they were at the Telos pole. Instead, Revan found herself sitting alone in the chambers. Soner was teaching the youngest Padawans their lightsaber techniques; otherwise he might have joined her.

"I haven't felt this content since those summer in Dantooine under the tree. It was all so peaceful then."

"Indeed, student? I recall you were just as capable of mischief as the Padawans."

Revan turned towards the sound of the voice. Master Vandar—the spirit of Master Vandar, at least—was seated in the chair opposite of her.

"Master." Even though her bones were brittle, Revan still bowed to her dead master. "Bastila told me on Taris your vision spoke of a horrible war."

"The vision told me not to go to war. But it did so by showing me the true nature of the war—that the true Sith were lurking out there, waiting for the Jedi to come and fight."

"Why didn't you tell me? All those planets, all those deaths…why didn't you tell me the true nature of the vision?"

Vandar smiled. "You have always been the sum of your actions, Revan. And you were meant to go to war and we were meant to stay. You were meant to _change_. Tell me, if you were young again, knowing what you know now, would you want me to tell you about the vision?"

Revan thought at first the right answer was 'yes'. After all, the Jedi Civil War would not have happened. But then Revan thought of Bastila, and she thought of Carth, and the three children she had given birth to. "I would take nothing back."

"We grow from the mistakes in our past. You needed to fall into darkness. Just as much as you need to save yourself. And that is the last lesson I can teach you. Come, Revan, it is time to go."

"Go?" asked Revan.

"Surely you have felt it? You are dying, Revan."

"Yes. Yes I know that. But I—" Revan thought about Carth in his mortal tomb, his bones turning to dust. Revan had always imagined that was to be her fate—her dust mingling with his. "I am not a Jedi anymore, Vandar. That has been gone for years. My fate is not to become one with the Force."

"Do you truly thinking the Force would allow the body of its champion to fall into corruption and decay? It is time to go, Revan!"

She turned for a moment. Soner was just within her field of vision. "Do not worry about them. You have brought them this far."

"Yes…yes, I'm ready to go now."

Soner felt a wind rush through him. "Revan?" He abandoned the Padawans and let the Force guide him in the direction he needed to go. He had to.

By the time he reached the chamber, Revan was gone. Her clothing was in a heap on one of the chairs, and her twin lightsabers—unused for decades—had fallen to the floor. The Padawans and the younger Knights caught up to Soner. They realized the older Jedi had died in her sleep.

"Revan," said Soner, unable to hold back the tears, "I'm alone again."

"Fear not, my General. I told you—my echoes will travel throughout the galaxy. You cannot escape me."

Soner turned around. All his students had their jaws dropped in amazement. There, in the center of the room, stood Revan. No longer was she old and crippled. Her face was like it was before the Wars, like on those Dantooine afternoons. But her eyes bore the wisdom of the Prodigal Knight. She was dressed in her war robes—the black gown with the girdle and the hood.

All the students were stunned. They had _heard_ and _read_ about the wars in their history lectures, but nothing prepared them for this. This was Lady Revan in all her glory.

"He's waiting for you," said Soner.

Revan smiled and nodded. She looked at Soner, and then at his students, and back to Soner again. "The Force will be with you. Always. And so will I."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The chambers where Atris committed suicide became Revan's tomb. While she left no physical body behind, her belongings were entombed along with Carth's remains, moved from his family's cemetery. The general's sarcophagus bore his likeness on the lid, and Revan's old war gown and her lightsabers were sealed in a similar stone casket. Her own image was carved into the stone. And at the door stood a giant stone statue. It was similar to the tombs of Korriban, but while students dreaded to step on the soil of the Sith haunting grounds, they flocked to Revan's tomb.

For Revan was right about the echoes. All the places in the galaxy where she walked would forever be filled with her echoes. Her final gift to the galaxy. And so the legacy of Revan, the Prodigal Knight, lasted until the stars went dim.


End file.
